Outlast
by RKI
Summary: Si tu sueño fuera el Periodismo y un día te mandan a investigar un psiquiátrico.¿Irías? El sueño de Yazawa Nico es el periodismo y su 'misión' es un psiquiátrico del cual se han escuchado rumores no muy bonitos.
1. Chapter 1

-Bien… Señorita Yazawa.- El imbécil de esmoquin y gafas negras llamó mi atención con sus palabras.

-…-

-¿Dónde quedó la egocéntrica pero feliz chica? Está bien, no me interesas tú, me interesan los sucesos que has grabado…-

* * *

Era una fría mañana de Agosto en Colorado, EE. UU. Aunque mi país sea Japón. He aprendido a entender el inglés muy decentemente. Vine a Colorado por mi sueño, el periodismo, lo he conseguido. Soy una persona conocida por su trabajo y no podría estar más orgullosa.

-NICO…- tomó aire- El… El jefe te manda a llamar.- Oriana la primera persona que conocí al llegar aquí, vino de una larga carrera para un pedido.

-Ori-chan. Si hay una costumbre que no quiero perder de Japón son los términos al final de un nombre. Nico-chan, por favor.- Lo que explicaba era verdad, no quería perder esa costumbre en especial.- Gracias por avisar.-

-Suerte… Nico-chan.- La saludé con mi mano y partí a la oficina del jefe.

 **(…)**

Como siempre, antes de entrar a la oficina del Jefe me preparaba mentalmente. Siempre tuve miedo de que me despidieran así sin más, tenía que estar anteriormente preparada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Elevé un poco mi tono de voz para que se escuchara detrás de la puerta

-Adelante.-

Al entrar, mi jefe estaba completando papeleo, tenía una gran pila de papeles.

-Aquí estoy. ¿Podría decirme el fin de este llamado?-

-Señorita Yazawa, tengo una misión especial el día de hoy para usted.- enfatizó "usted". La palabra "Especial" llamó bastante mi atención.

Él se acomodó mejor.- Necesitamos que investigues un psiquiátrico, **Mount Massive**. Hay muchas suposiciones y necesitamos nuestro mejor periodista para traer información acerca del tema. Si aceptas, partirás en 3 días y estarás llegando allí a las…- Pensó un poco- 10 de la noche. Si es un caso contrario, se verá afectada tu paga.-

-Perdone pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué mi paga? Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Siento escalofríos de sólo pensar en que es un psiquiátrico sin embargo no se preocupe, acepto.- Decidida aclaré. Verdad era tenía miedo de ir a un psiquiátrico quién sabe qué cosas podría encontrar allí.

Antes de salir de la oficina él me nombró:

-Yazawa… Tenga cuidado.- Así él lo dijo, podía jurar que había una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí, dudando pero asentí.

* * *

Hoy es el día en el que parto hacia aquel psiquiátrico, por alguna extraña razón, un día antes el jefe me llamó diciendo que tendría un acompañante en esta 'misión'.

El camino no fue bonito, no había descansado nada, los nervios me consumían. Eran las 9 de la noche y el GPS marcaba poco camino restante para llegar.

Flashback

 _-Señorita Yazawa.- Se presentaba ante mí un chico de alrededor 20 años. Trató de besarme en la mejilla pero hice a un lado mi cara.- Perdone. Yo partiré hoy y dormiré en el psiquiátrico para informarle cualquier cosa cuando usted llegue el día después, tendré su equipo. Le informo que llevaré 3 pilas y una cámara que gasta su batería el doble de rápido si se usa con la infrarroja encendida._

 _-¿Muchas gracias? ¿Por qué tienes que llevar tú mi equipo?-_

 _-Lo lamento, órdenes son órdenes.-_

 _-¿Jefe lo ordenó? Está bien, solo haces tu trabajo. Te esperaré, tal vez llegue allí con unos minutos de retraso, no he podido dormir bien y creo que hoy tampoco lo haré.-_

 _Fin Flashback_

Un camino marcado por coches que anteriormente han pasado por aquí.- ¡Ah, genial! Maldito barro.- Tuve que bajarme y con un palo muy improvisadamente logré colocarlo delante de la rueda para facilitar mi escape.- Es realmente aterrador aquí fuera, si no fuera por este camino se podría decir que esto es bosque solamente.-

Luego de continuar por veintisiete minutos llegué, mi destino era incluso más aterrador que el bosque. Al acercar mi auto las rejas automáticas se abrieron solas. Me estacioné y noté que no había nadie cuidando la entrada, en la cabina donde se supone que debes encontrar a alguien estaba la PC prendida, un abrigo en el respaldar de la silla y mágicamente baterías.

La PC estaba prendida pero tenía el protector de pantalla negro, moví el mouse y me encontré con el mensaje de "Si lees esto. Por favor, vete. No entres aquí, no es bueno." Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero no podía retractarme, así que me abrí paso hacia el patio de entrada, pensé que encontraría aquí a mi acompañante pero no fue así. Traté de abrir la puerta principal pero fue en vano, estuve un tiempo fuera buscando cómo entrar hasta que divisé una puerta rota en una esquina lo suficientemente grande para que yo pase. Lo dudé, pero, repito. No podía retractarme…


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Necesito aclarar que en el capítulo anterior dije "Infrarroja" en vez de "Visión Nocturna" y lo acortaré como ' **VN** '. Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

… La misma puerta rota me condujo a un patio muy bien cuidado, desde mi vista se podía describir como: A mi izquierda, una linda fuente y detrás de ella pegada al edificio un andamio el cual en su punto más alto tenía una ventana que daba al interior del edificio. En mi derecha, una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la recepción.

Luego de admirar un poco la vista decidí ir al grano. No fue difícil subir el andamio, siempre estuve en forma porque nunca dejé las prácticas que tenía en preparatoria. Al entrar por la ventana el maldito foco se fundió, tuve que ir a ciegas buscando una maldita puerta o luz, encontré una puerta que sin dudarlo abrí encontrándome un pasillo en muy mal estado con algunas manchas de sangre en las paredes y muy desordenado, como habían cajas y maderas que impedían mi paso, tuve que entrar a la puerta frente a mí.

La vista era igual que el pasillo, leves manchas de sangre en el piso, una mesita de vidrio rota y con sangre en ella, y un televisor en la pared que mostraba estática, al tratar de salir al otro lado del pasillo por esa habitación el maldito televisor empezó a emitir el ruido de estática como si alguien hubiera subido bruscamente el volumen, dejando eso de lado, salí y pude observar a alguien al final del pasillo entrando a una habitación, no lucía amigable.

Caminé un poco y tenía 3 puertas, una al lado mío, y dos al final del pasillo por la que por una entró esta persona. Al abrir la puerta de mi lado izquierdo vi una imagen que jamás podré borrar. Mi acompañante… Estaba en un estado lamentable con un machete en su estómago, traté de ayudarlo pero él me lo impidió.

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió chico?...-

Escupió sangre pero era bastante, lo suficiente para atragantarse al punto de toser.- Escuche, señorita Yazawa. Este lugar… Es el mald…-Tosió de vuelta-…maldito infierno sobre la Tierra. Tiene que irse, rápido. En ese escritorio dejé su equipo, lléveselo. Y vea el único video que hay en su cámara, le explicará todo lo sucedido.- Empecé a reproducir el video…

-Por favor. No lo reproduzca ahora, me trae mis últimos malos recuerdos.-Rió, me preocupé por él y traté de ayudarlo- No quiero que me ayude, esta mierda en mí me ha hecho perder mucha sangre, ya es tarde.- Encendí la luz y pude notar que su piel estaba bastante pálida.

-Escucha, chico. Lamento que te haya sucedido esto, pero…- Lágrimas amenazaban con caer-… No tengo palabras, chico. Nunca había presenciado algo así. Lo lamento…-

-Escuche. El loco que me hizo esto sigue en este pasillo, cuídese. Hasta otro momento si Dios quiere señorita Yazawa.- Asentí, tomé mi equipo y salí cuando…

-¡JUSTAMENTE NECESITO OTRO PERRITO PARA JUGAR Y APARECE FRENTE A MI!- Ese hombre vino corriendo hacia mí que no pude hacer nada, estaba en completo shock, cerré mis ojos esperando que él me apuñalara sin embargo nunca llegó a mí alguna clase de golpe y al abrir los ojos pude encontrar a mi acompañante arriba de ese hombre, forcejeando.

-¡Señorita! ¡CORRA!- Con lágrimas en mis ojos corrí hacia adelante, ni siquiera vi hacia donde corría, estaba yendo al peor lugar posible, dentro de este maldito 'infierno'. Entré a la puerta contraria a la que vi entrar a ese hombre en cuanto entré al pasillo, cerré con todas mis fuerzas y bloquee la entrada, busqué una escapatoria o escondrijo y pude ver un maldito riñón en ese lugar. Había entrado a lo que al parecer era una cocina, en la mesada estaba un maldito riñón. Busqué algo más y encontré un tubo de ventilación roto, entré y al momento de subir me quedé helada, un grito se escuchó en todo el lugar, escuché pasos acercarse a la puerta y luego como forcejeaba ese hombre usando su cuerpo para entrar.

-¡NO TE HARÉ NADA! ¡SOLO QUIERO JUGAR!-

Pudo entrar. Rompió la puerta. Lamentablemente para él no había nada, bufó y se fue por donde vino. Cuando logré tranquilizarme, busqué una forma de no volver a ese pasillo, vi delante de mí una hendija en mal estado.

-"supongo que si la pateo se romperá". No fue difícil romperla, salí de ese tubo de ventilación para encontrarme en lo que creo que era una parte intermedia del edificio, frente a mí, en la pared de cristal se podía ver hacia abajo lo que era la recepción con cuerpos en ella, la entrada, la mesa principal y un mensaje escrito en el piso. Miré a ambos lados, a mi izquierda tenía una puerta bloqueada, a mi derecha el camino estaba bloqueado por objetos como cajas y estanterías sin embargo antes de llegar a ese bloqueo había una puerta entreabierta y con su interior oscuro.

Al entrar a la habitación pude identificarla como una librería, estanterías llenas de libros y…-¿Qué carajos es eso?- Encendí mi cámara y activé la VN para encontrarme con una cabeza, no aguanté la escena y vomité. Empecé a dar vueltas filmando mí alrededor para encontrarme estanterías llenas de cabezas. Avancé y pude encontrar a una persona clavada en una estaca, empezaba desde su pierna y salía por su cuello. La estaca era sostenida por cuerpos decapitados, no quería ver más y salí rápidamente de esa habitación.

Al salir divisé una figura grande y temible con sangre entrar por una puerta. A mi izquierda ahora tenía el bloqueo anteriormente dicho y a mi derecha un pasillo que continuaba en C hacia mi izquierda, lo que lo hacía una C era un bloqueo del otro lado. Cautelosamente avancé hacia la puerta por la que entró la figura y apoyé mi oreja, al no escuchar nada continué.

El bloqueo frente a mí estaba abierto por lo que se podía pasar si me colocaba de lado, al tratar de pasar escuché pasos hacia mí.-Hey…- Me di vuelta y encontré a la misma figura. Era un hombre de gran tamaño y cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se podría decir sin piel, su "piel" era de un color que era similar al de los músculos y su cara estaba totalmente demacrada. Jaló de mí como si de una sábana se tratase, me apretó el cuello y sin dudarlo me arrojó piso abajo rompiendo todo cristal detrás de mí…

* * *

 **NA: Pues, gracias por los que leyeron el capítulo anterior. Me preguntaron cosas y con gusto las responderé:**

 **ChronoStory: Saldrán, pero no todas. Estoy en una lucha en mi cabeza para darles la bienvenida al fic sin arruinar mucho la historia que continua el juego.**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: Estoy al tanto de ella desde que inició, tu forma de escribir es muy genial, estás en la lista de mis escritores preferidos pap.**

 **kuroimetz: Lo es, lo es...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Cuando vean un NA al principio será para aclarar algo en el capítulo. Nico-san llama "Monstruo" a la persona que la arrojó desde el segundo piso porque sinceramente no se le ocurre un nombre mejor, tiene mejores cosas en qué pensar. Muchas gracias por leer esto.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ella estaba moqueando por mí, ¿quién lo diría? Entonces en verdad me ama.- Nico-chan… ¿Cuándo volverás? Por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no soportaría si algo te pasara.-

-Tranquila, te prometo que nada me pasará y volveré contigo para formar la vida que tanto queremos. ¿Quieres? Te amo, mi dulce princes…

 **Fin Flashback**

Aún no despertaba del todo, mi vista era borrosa, pude ver a alguien que diferencié como un católico o cura. No recuerdo sus palabras pero sé que me ayudó con mi herida en la cabeza y luego volví a desmayarme.

 **(…)**

-¿Dónde carajos estoy?-Por puro reflejo toqué mi cabeza.- ¡Ah! Mi cabeza duele… Cierto, ese monstruo me tiró desde allí arriba.- Eso significaba que estaba en la recepción, en ese momento mi único objetivo era salir de aquí, lugares así, asilos, hospitales psiquiátricos son comandados por una sala específica. Si buscaba por el alrededor encuontraría algún tipo de mapa o guía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dando vueltas, si tuviera que ubicar el lugar desde la posición en la que terminé luego de la caída diría: Detrás de mí, estaba la entrada principal cerraba obviamente, antes de la entrada principal estaba la mesa principal donde en una silla había un cuerpo ensangrentando y en el escritorio un teléfono en el piso conectado emitiendo un incesante ruido. Frente a mí tenía dos grandes pilares sosteniendo el segundo piso del edificio, detrás de ellas unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, izquierda a las escaleras, estaba el ascensor.

Primeramente, fui hacia mi izquierda, tenía 2 puertas: Una conducía a una sala llena de computadores y otra cerrada, opté por la cerrada. Al abrirla encontré un baño con el espejo roto y sangre en el piso, al no ver nada de importancia dirigí mi atención a la sala con computadores. Al entrar, estaba todo desordenado empecé a buscar en los cajones de los escritorios y solo pude encontrar una batería, no había nada más de importancia. Seguí mi camino por esa sala y me condujo a un pasillo que al instante de entrar pude divisar a mi izquierda a un hombre recostado en una silla.

Era lo más humano que había visto hasta ese momento, al pasar por su lado no me prestó ningún tipo de atención, metros más adelante había una puerta abierta a mi izquierda al asomarme para ver su interior pude encontrar a tres personas, hombres, observando un televisor con estática y sangre en la parte inferior izquierda. Me acerqué a uno de ellos, uno que rascaba continuamente su cachete izquierdo sentado sobre una mesita.

-¿Buenas noches?- Temerosa por lo que pasara pregunté pero no recibí respuesta de ninguno.

A la izquierda del hombre al que dirigí mi palabra había uno que tenía algo parecido a un hongo en su cara, tenía distintos relieves pero a él parecía no molestarle. A la derecha y unos pasos más atrás estaba el tercer hombre, él lucía diferente. Tenía su cabeza enterrada en sus piernas y, sus piernas pegándose al pecho susurrando algo casi inaudible para mí.

-Ojalá no me encuentre.- Mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

Dejé de lado esa situación y continué para encontrar detrás de ellos una puerta, al usar esa puerta me encontraba en el pasillo anterior, frente a mí había una habitación de gran tamaño con una gran mesa rectangular y llenos de papeles arriba de la misma, al fondo de la oscura habitación había una computadora prendida y en el asiento una guardia ensangrentado con una tarjeta en su pecho. Dudando me acerqué y rápido tomé la tarjeta saliendo al instante de la habitación.

El camino no fue muy distinto excepto antes de llegar a la persona recostada en la silla.

Cuando estuve al lado de él, metros nos separaban, se abalanzó gritando sobre mí.

-¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! ÉL… ÉL TE ENCONTRARÁ Y CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS TE QUITARÁ TU CABEZA.- Asustada y forcejeando con él puse una pierna en su pecho y lo empujé, se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared y no se volvió a levantar, con un gran miedo y sin que nada me importara volví corriendo al lugar en el que quedé luego de la caída.

Avancé hacia la derecha y pude notar un pasillo con bastantes habitaciones, antes de entrar a ese pasillo encontré lo buscaba, una guía.

 **PISO UNO**

 **CUARTO DE SEGURIDAD (DERECHA)**

 **CUARTO DE ELECTRICIDAD Y PANELES (ESCALERAS HACIA ABAJO)**

 **LIBRERÍA (ASCENSOR, SEGUNDO PISO)**

 **SALÓN DE RECREACIÓN (ASCENSOR, TERCER PISO)**

 **CAFETERÍA (ASCENSOR, TERCER PISO)**

 **CAPILLA (PATIO TRASERO, DERECHA)**

A la sala que comandaba el edificio tal vez era el Cuarto de Seguridad, no perdía nada yendo a investigar. Continué por el pasillo a mi derecha y tenía 6 habitaciones, las últimas dos fueron cerradas por dos personas en cada una de ellas. En la puerta a mi derecha era algún tipo de despensa pequeña, no había nada de importancia, en la puerta a mi izquierda era un baño, me pareció raro encontrar la palabra "Testigo" escrita con sangre y debajo de ella un guardia asesinado.

Salí del baño y avancé unos metros más, a mi izquierda tenía una puerta metálica y dos vidrios daban hacia dentro, se podían diferenciar un escritorio y muchas computadoras puestas una arriba de otra, monitores especificando. Noté que la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de cerradura así que busqué cómo abrirla hasta que encontré en un costado un identificador, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pasar la tarjeta por ahí, al instante de acercar la tarjeta, la luz arriba del identificador se puse verde y una de las puertas que fueron cerradas siguiendo el pasillo se derribó causando un estruendo que me dio un susto terrible.

De esa puerta salió un hombre con los mismos relieves distintos en su cabeza, llevaba un bate con clavos. Mi respiración comenzó a ponerse muy pesada, sudaba bastante y él, él solo siguió sin prestarme atención a mí. Lo vi bajar por las escaleras que si mal no recuerdo llevaban a Cuarto de Electricidad. Cuando me sentí fuera de peligro me aventuré dentro del Cuarto de Control.

Al entrar mi único objetivo era abrir la puerta principal, me senté y usé la tarjeta otra vez para poder desbloquear el teclado y activar las puertas, no debería ser tan difícil.

Alguien me tomó del cuello e inyectó algo en mí, de pronto empecé a sentirme mareada y mis párpados pesaban, tenía sueño, pude escuchar.

-Aún tienes bastantes cosas que ver chica, lo lamento, pero es así.- Susurró y luego no recuerdo nada.

 **(…)**

Desperté en la misma silla y mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, apenas mis manos se despabilaron golpee un poco mis piernas para que reaccionen lográndolo. Mi objetivo era el mismo, activar las puertas para salir de este lugar pero las palabras de ese idiota seguían en mi cabeza.

Estaba viendo cómo activarlas y al lado de mí estaban unos 9 monitores con cámaras en distintas partes del edificio, entre ellas una llamó mi atención. Era el mismo maldito imbécil que me sedó, jaló una palanca y todo se oscureció. Segundos después escuché bufar algo no muy lejos del Cuarto de Seguridad y, del mismo se prendieron luces rojas, tal vez de emergencia.

Al prenderse las mismas escuché que alguien venía y opté por esconderme, me metí en una esquina y sí, el monstruo que me había arrojado piso abajo estaba detrás de la puerta, sabía que yo estaba aquí. Mi cuerpo sudaba demasiado, empezó a arremeter con su cuerpo la puerta, logrando derribar la puerta al tercer intento. Puede que yo entienda el inglés decentemente pero su inglés era imposible de entender para mí, su boca hecha pedazos no lo permitía.

-Te… Huelo… Sé que estás aquí- Fue lo más claro que escuché, rogando porque no me encontrara, se rindió y se posó fuera del Cuarto, miró hacia la derecha luego la izquierda y lo vi desaparecer hacia la izquierda.

Esperé unos minutos para calmarme y esperar a que él se alejara y me fui hacia el Cuarto de Electricidad, lo único que tenía para ver en la oscuridad era la VN y tengo que decirlo, ayudaba bastante.

Al bajar al sótano llegué a ese Cuarto de electricidad y jalé en sentido contrario de como lo había hecho el Padre logrando encender todas las luces. Me dispuse a salir de ese sótano y volví al Cuarto de Seguridad. Allí encendí las puertas y sentí un gran peso irse de mí.

Al pasar por la mesa principal de la recepción vi al Padre salir de su escondite y no recuerdo nada más. El imbécil me había noqueado.

 **(Una hora después)**

Me levantaba en una prisión, ahora puedo confirmar que es una prisión o algún tipo de lugar donde retenían a los que estaban prácticamente fuera de control. La cama era suelo literalmente, estaba lejos del término "comodidad".

Al acercarme a ver por la ventanilla cuadrada pequeña de la puerta un hombre tiritando se apareció detrás de ella provocando que por el susto yo cayera hacia atrás, el hombre golpeó el vidrio rompiéndolo y giró el pobo, hizo algo del lado de afuera de la celda en la que yo me encontraba y la puerta se abrió, él corrió hacia la parte baja de esa prisión.

Por pura curiosidad, aunque fuera peligroso, comencé a investigar las demás habitaciones una de ellas al final estaba abierta, antes de llegar a ella, preferí empezar desde mi costado pero 2 hombres desnudos iguales estaban parados detrás de unos barrotes de metal, me acerqué a una distancia considerablemente segura y escuché lo que hablaban mientras me miraban.

-¿Crees que su sangre tenga otro sabor?- El de la izquierda más alto preguntó al otro.

-Me encantaría abrirla a la mitad y hurgar en su pequeño cuerpo…-

-Lástima, también quiero divertirme pero Martin dijo que no le hagamos daño.- Ellos hablaban como si yo no los escuchara pero estaba parada frente a ellos. Tragué saliva.

-Escúchame pequeña lagartija.- Moví mi cabeza en forma de pregunta.- Si te encontramos sola, no le haremos caso al Padre Martin, cuídate.- Ellos siguieron parados mientras yo me iba de ahí a investigar la puerta abierta que vi al salir de mi habitación, observándome.

Saqué mi cámara y activé la VN para investigar dentro de ella y pude reconocer un japonés muy bien hablado, encendí la luz.

-No me hagas daño por favor, no merezco est…- Se detuvo en seco al ver que yo no era uno de los internos del psiquiátrico.

Encontré a una linda chica de mirada azul con lágrimas en sus ojos. Muy por lo bajo dije.

-Tú... ¿Eres japonesa? No pareces alguien de estas personas…-

Secó sus lágrimas.-Sí, sí, sí. No, no, no. Al fin alguien cuerdo.-

* * *

 **NA: Es lo mejor que pude describir las escenas, si estuvo muy mal redactado díganmelo, así yo puedo practicar un poco más mi redacción y cosas así. Muchas gracias por leer. Sí, estoy actualizando por día porque en mi escuela están los lindos paros por x cosa y, también, se aproxima semana santa así que si no tengo mucho que hacer, escribiré.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Variante: Se refiere a los internos del psiquiátrico que son agresivos. Interno: Son los huéspedes del psiquiátrico que son inofensivos pero pueden ser agresivos si se los agrede o insulta. Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Un año antes**

 _-Buenos días, seré tu instructor. ¿Podrías decirme el fin de tu venida aquí?-_

 _-Ah… Sí, sólo deseo aprender por si en algún momento necesito usar un arma, no hay ninguna otra razón.-_

 _-Está bien, empecemos. ¿Tu nombre?-_

 _-Yazawa Nico.-_

 **Presente**

-Sí, sí, sí. No, no, no. Al fin alguien cuerdo.-

-Si estás bien de la cabeza ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bueno… Mi nombre es **Kösaka Honoka**. Y estoy aquí por un error, un malentendido, pero porque ellos creen que estoy loca nadie se tomó un tiempo para escucharme.-

-¿Un malentendido?- Me acomodé mejor en la cama y cerré la puerta por precaución, aún me preocupan esos 'hermanos' que me hablaron.

\- Sí, en total, estoy aquí hace 3 días aún no pierdo la cordura. Es larga la historia ¿La escucharás toda?-

Asentí y ella comenzó:

-Bien, fue así.-

 **Flashback PoV Honoka**

-¡Oba-chan, Alex-kun! ¡Voy por las compras! ¡Ittekimasu!- Parada en la puerta grité ya que mi abuela a su edad no escuchaba muy bien, no estaba segura si era buena idea dejarla a cargo de Alex, un conocido mío al llegar a

-Oh, Honoka. Ah… Itter… Itterasshai, ¿Lo dije bien?- Con incertidumbre dijo. Él aún no se acostumbraba a pronunciar palabras en japonés.

\- Lo dijiste bien, no te preocupes. Cuídate y cuídala.- Salí lo más rápido que pude, tenía hambre.

 **(…)**

El camino hacia las compras fue entretenido, los niños que pasaban eran muy alegres y me trajo recuerdos de cómo era yo, recordando entre ellos a mis dos amigas que dejé por un estúpido sueño de cocina.

- **Kotori-chan**. **Umi-chan**. Las extraño, ¿Ustedes a mí?- Susurrando pregunté como si una respuesta me llegara.-

 **(…)**

Al llegar a la tienda busqué todos los ingredientes para hacer Pollo con curry, era una muestra de agradecimiento por ofrecerse a cuidar a Oba-chan. En la cola, entre todo el gentío pude divisar a una muy linda chica de ojos esmeralda o verde claro, creo que babee por ella, pero me comporté cuando vi que estaba acompañada por un muchacho también muy lindo y alto.

El camino de vuelta fue igual de aburrido, algo muy irrelevante. Pero me encontraría lo peor al llegar a casa, algo que me costaría una muy 'buena' vida.

 **(…)**

En la vereda de mi casa, pude notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, lentamente me acercaba y un grito dentro de ella me sobresaltó y por reflejo corrí dentro de ella.

-¡OBA-CHAN! ¡ALEX-KUN!- No los encontraba por ningún lugar de la entrada, el living nada. Corrí por las escaleras tropezando y golpeando me la rodilla con un escalón pero solo me importaba mi Oba-chan.

En la pared había sangre y restos de algo, puede que no sea experta pero las películas de terror se basan en algo, ¿no? Los restos esos, si lo que yo creía era cierto, eran sesos, restos de una cabeza, al lado de la mancha en la pared estaba la puerta abierta y un rastro de sangre empezaba cruzando la puerta.

Lento abrí la puerta y vi a un malherido Alex arrastrándose hacia dentro de la habitación, notó mi presencia.

-Honoka.- Me hizo una seña para que mirara detrás de mí y antes de eso.- Cuidado.-

Di la vuelta y acto seguido fui embestida brutalmente, al caer ambos en el piso, vi a la persona en frente de mí con una capucha negra que no cubría su boca y sus ojos. Su sonrisa era una demencial. Me golpeó y quedé aturdida, él pensó que me había noqueado porque se levantó de mí y escuché una detonación de arma, estoy segura de que había matado a Alex.

Moví mi cuerpo hacia un costado.

-Ah, ¿Así que no estás durmiendo? Mira, te explicaré. Este imbécil al que llamas 'Alex' me debe mucho, mucho dinero, le di un plazo de tiempo para cobrar lo de él y él pareció reírse de mí. Nadie hace eso. Solo vine a matarlo a él pero tu abuela me golpeó muy fuerte con una olla así que para no dejar testigos le disparé entre sus ojos. Ahora que entiendes todo, te mataré. No tengo que dejar testigos.- Él dijo todo con una sonrisa como si de un juego se tratara, mis ojos solo soltaban lágrimas porque sabía que moriría ahí mismo.

Pude escuchar sirenas acercarse y el hombre frente a mí se alertó. Agarró mi mano y empezó a frotar su arma a ella, luego, colocó mis manos como si yo estuviera agarrando el arma y saltó de la ventana, me lamento por no haber comprado una casa más alta. Me desmayé y no recuerdo nada.

 **(…)**

Despertaba una blanca habitación con una mesa pequeña y un hombre de traje sentado del lado contrario a mí. La pared de mi derecha era rellenada por un negro cristal.

-¿Por qué los asesinó?- Con tono frío y aguardando una respuesta preguntó.

Saliendo de mí trance.- Yo no fui, lo juro. Por favor, créame…- respondí.

-¡CÁLLATE! A LA PERSONA QUE MATASTE ERA MI MALDITO HERMANO. ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES? AHORA MISMO ESTOY CONTENIENDO INHUMANAMENTE LAS GANAS DE ASESINARTE CON MIS MANOS.- Golpeando la mesa gritó, un ruido se escuchó en la sala.

-Agente, cálmese por favor, de no ser así será removido del caso.- De algún lugar de la sala se escuchó eso, tal vez eran las personas detrás del vidrio.

-Usted… ¿Usted era el hermano de Alex-kun? Él me habla… hablaba.- Puso una mueca de disgusto pero mi intención no era molestarlo.- Lo lamento, espere, sé qué le ocurrió…-

-Sí, igual yo. Tú lo mataste.- Tenía la terquedad que se gana cuando no se quiere escuchar a otra persona refutándose.

-No, déjeme aclarar. Yo fui a comprar para prepararle la cena a él ya que se ofreció a cuidar a mi Oba-chan.-

-¿Oba-chan? Mira, me has hartado, te mandaré a un psiquiátrico así sin más porque tengo el poder y las ganas me sobran. Tu psiquiátrico se llama **Rest In Peace.** \- Se levantó de su asiento y me agarró bruscamente del brazo.

-Por favor… Escúcheme…-

-No lo haré, las personas con problemas mentales van a donde tienen que ir.-

(…)

Horas habían pasado luego de esa conversación. Me encontraba en un camión transportando a más personas 'como yo' con el objetivo de llegar a ese lugar **Rest In Peace.**

Minutos después nos detuvimos y escuché al conductor bajar para abrirnos la puerta a nosotros.

-Salgan.- Hicimos caso, nos movíamos en una fila y antes de entrar pude notar que decía Mount Massive.

-Oiga, ¿Este es el psiquiátrico Rest In Peace?-

Sentí un golpe en mi cara y caí.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar enferma? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no lo es.-

Evitaría toda charla ahora que sabía que no era. Al llegar, la misma castaña de claros ojos estaba aquí, en la recepción del psiquiátrico. Nos preguntó nuestros nombres, el conductor les dio nuestras identificaciones y ella desganada las tomó. Algo andaba mal con ella, parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

 **Fin Flashback/ Fin PoV Honoka**

-Eso es suficiente para mí, no hace falta que cuentes cómo terminaste aquí. Ahora, dime. ¿Sabes de alguna forma de salir?- Pregunté aunque algo me decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Escúchame. Los **internos** o como les digo " **Variantes** " entre las cosas que dicen algunas no son de importancia, otras son de suma ayuda. Hace unas horas, cuando el **Padre Martin** te trajo, escuché a **Los Gemelos** decirle a un interno "La única forma de salir de aquí es pasando por nosotros y por Chris" luego de que los gemelos se lo llevaron al que preguntó no supe nada de él pero Padre Martin les dijo que no quería que le hicieran daño a más nadie inclusive a ti.-

-¿Quién es Chris? Sospechaba que ellos eran gemelos, lo habría deducido sino fuera porque uno es más alto y no tiene pelo.-

- **Chris Walker** es el más sádico variante aquí. Al llegar, escuché a dos hombres del personal hablar sobre él y uno sabía su historia, la resumió como "Ese loco mató a diez personas en una tienda con sus manos, a algunos los decapito, a otros les clavó sus dedos en su cuello y haciendo gancho jaló hacia afuera. Fue una escena asquerosa, eso no es lo único, él se entregó."-

-Así que el Monstruo se llama Chris. Bien, Honoka-san, es hora de que salgamos de aquí de la forma que sea.-

-Primero: Honoka o Honoka-chan. Segundo: ¿Estás loca? Literalmente. ¿Cómo saldremos con los Gemelos y Chris circulando los alrededores?- Exaltada dijo.

-A Chris me lo he cruzado dos veces, sé cómo jugarle. Y a los Gemelos solo tenemos que aprender a usar el entorno a nuestro favor, mira, tengo una cámara con visión nocturna, tenemos ventaja sobre ellos. ¿Confiarás en mí?-

-Esto es un suicidio…- Susurró.- Está bien, pero ¿Prometes no dejarme sola?-

-Lo prometo.-

Con cuidado abrí la puerta de la habitación de Honoka y pude notar que los Gemelos ya no estaban ahí. Bajamos y el ambiente en la prisión era lamentable. Internos lastimados en muy malas condiciones y dos internos que golpeaban su frente contra la pared uno de ellos tenía dos lugares para hacerlo, su patrón era: Golpearse tres veces contra la pared e ir hacia su otra pared. Comencé a investigar las habitaciones tratando de abrirlas.

-Hey ¿Crees que es seguro hacer eso? Podría salir algún loco y molerte a golpes.- Al terminar de decir eso tres internos se nos acercaron con malas intenciones.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?-

-Ah… Esto… ¿Lo… Lamento?- Yo buscaba una de las habitaciones con mi vista mientras ellos se nos acercaban cada vez más.

Uno puso su mano en Honoka, patee su entrepierna.- Honoka, sígueme. ¡RÁPIDO!- Los otros dos comenzaron a perseguirnos y logramos entrar a la habitación que creí conveniente cerrando detrás de mí la puerta y forcejeando para que ellos no entraran.

-Honoka. Ayúdame mierda.- Detenidamente dije, ellos tenían bastante fuerza. Honoka se acercó a mí y me ayudó diciendo.

-En unos minutos se calmarán, hace unas 5 horas cuando todo comenzó les dieron sedantes, en un tiempo tienen que hacer efecto, mientras tanto habla despacio.- Asentí y continuamos ahí hasta que uno de ellos se dio por vencido yendo a golpearse otra vez, el otro al ver que su esfuerzo era en vano se rindió.

-Ah. Terminamos.- Honoka relajada dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Terminamos? Casi nos matan por tú culpa.- La ira y el miedo me consumían.

-Lo lamento, no lo haré más, tratemos de conservar una calma entre ambas y buscar una salida de esta habitación.- Serenándome le hice caso, empezamos a buscar y vi que parte de la pared estaba en muy mal estado, si golpeábamos podríamos tener suerte y se rompa.

-Honoka, ayúdame. Mira aquí, la pared prácticamente está pudriéndose, si una de nosotras la patea y otra hace fuerza en línea recta hacia atrás tendría que romperse.-

Asentimos y estuvimos un largo rato tratando de romperla, nos tomamos un descanso y seguimos, minutos después logramos derribarla habiendo detrás de ella un pasillo angosto por el cual iban los tubos que transportan agua y esas cosas.

Entré y miré hacia los costados, a mi derecha no había nada pero a mi izquierda había una abertura en el techo de ese pasillo.

-Hazme pie, ven.- Moviendo mis manos en señal de que se acercara. Ella asintió y me ayudó a subir, una vez arriba escuché que golpeaban algo muy cerca de mí y un par de gritos ahogados, ayudé a subir a Honoka y saqué mi cámara, de ahora en más sería cuando más la utilice.

Activé la VN y frente mío no había nada, en cambio, al darme vuelta tenía muy cerca de mí rompiendo el espacio personal un interno con una banda de fuerza rodeando sus brazos, me alejé bruscamente cayendo en brazos de Honoka.

-Tranquila, los que tienen la banda de fuerza no te harán nada.- Susurró a mi oído. Calmándome asentí.

Supe que los golpes y gritos ahogados que escuché venían de unos metros más adelante, un variante estaba moliendo a golpes a algún interno y se detuvo cuando nos escuchó subir, mirándonos fijamente o tratando.

Dimos la vuelta en el oscuro camino.

-Honoka, agarra mi hombro y estate atenta a lo que diga por si veo algún peligro.-

-Entendido.-

Continuamos y al doblar pude ubicarme, estaba en el mismo lugar que estaban los Gemelos cuando me hablaron, dejando de lado eso, continuamos llegando a un pasillo en L, la primera puerta cerca de nosotras era un cuarto de seguridad. Honoka se adelantó y entró al cuarto para encontrarse con cuerpos decapitados pero siguió indiferente a la escena.

-¿Cómo rayos esos cuerpos ahí no te afectan?- Sorprendida por esa indiferencia constante en ella.

-En mi estancia de tres días aquí ves mucho trabajo de Chris, te acostumbras, ahora fíjate esto.- Acercándose a la pared fijando su atención en un mapa.- Esto nos ayudará bastante.-

-Hey, necesitaremos nuestras manos, no podemos llevarlo...- Era verdad, ella tendría que estar alerta y sosteniendo mi hombro en la oscuridad…

Corrió el cuerpo que se encontraba en la silla y se sentó ella pensando…- Ah. Lo tengo, sácale una foto con tu cámara.-

-Bien pensado.- Ella lo colocó en un ángulo en que la luz le daba bien y no se traslucía el mapa haciéndose perfectamente notable la Leyenda del mapa en la foto.- Ya, vamos.-

-Espera, fíjate eso…- Apuntó a una cámara y habían muchos lugares de pocos metros de largo y ancho que funcionaban como sala de desinfección y en la cámara se encontraba Chris entrando por él, lo vimos retorcerse un poco del dolor por el gas en sus heridas. Esa información tal vez nos ayude mucho.

-Ya, vámonos, tenemos que salir de la prisión…-

(…)

Estuvimos caminando siguiendo el mapa, además, ella conocía un poco la prisión porque pudo ver el recorrido que cumplió para terminar en su habitación, todo era tranquilidad hasta que doblamos el pasillo en el que estábamos…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Nos comportamos o las matamos?- Muy tranquilo el Gemelo con pelo y más bajo dijo.

-No, compórtate. Estamos aquí por Padre Martin… Escucha, niña de colitas.- Asentí.- Padre Martin dijo que siguieras la sangre y que grabes todo lo que puedas. Por aquí.- Si tuviera que elegir el más bueno de ellos diría que es el más alto sin pelo. Lo seguimos y al terminar el recorrido él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-¿Por qué querría Martin que grabes todo?-

-No lo sé, pero ya me he cruzado con él, la penúltima vez que lo vi me sedó y antes de eso me dijo que "Aún tengo bastantes cosas que ver". Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde estamos?- Honoka miró a su alrededor y se exaltó empezando a respirar pesado.- ¿Honoka?-

-Debemos… Tener cuidado en este lugar. De todos los lugares este es el peor.- Yo no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué? Es solo un pasillo largo.- Esperando una respuesta la miré fijamente.

-Escucha, ¿recuerdas cuando me conociste?- Asentí.- ¿Sabes por qué dije "No me hagas daño, yo no merezco estar aquí"?- Negué y ella se dispuso a explicar.

-Hay un maldito loco, el más cagado de la cabeza. Que se cree médico y, hace cosas horripilantes con sus pacientes que, por cierto, son internos y guardias que salieron vivos por alguna razón. Cuidémonos.- Afirmé con mi cabeza y continuamos cautelosamente yo siempre con la cámara en alto.

-Escucha Nico-chan. Puede que suene loco pero, dividámonos. Hay que buscar el ascensor, es nuestra única salida por ahora.-

-Pero… Será peligroso con ese variante que mencionaste.-

-Lo sé, pero así lo haremos el doble de rápido, confía en mí, si algo te sucede solo grita, yo haré lo mismo.- Asentimos y ella tomó la derecha el lado iluminado, en cambio, yo la izquierda.

 **(…)**

Minutos dando vueltas que no lograba ubicarme, revisaba cada habitación entrando sigilosamente, una de ellas, tenía muchas cosas pero habían cinco llaves, las tomé todas y escuché un grito.

-Honoka.- Susurré. Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible.

 **(…)**

El lado de Honoka tenía pocas habitaciones, entré a una de ellas y los gritos se escuchaban más fuerte, a la habitación en la que entré habían bastantes camillas con pacientes, todos vivos y con cosas raras en ellos, a eso se refería Honoka con que "Hace cosas horripilantes".

Llegué a la puerta de donde venían los gritos y miré por el cerrojo, pude observar a Honoka sentada en una silla con sus manos atadas y una persona con una máscara anti-gas amordazando a Honoka. Aproveché la oportunidad de que él fue a otra parte de la habitación para buscar algo y abrí rápido la puerta llamando su atención.

Liberé a Honoka y tomé su mano ella salió primero y el variante me atrapó, levantándome.

-Honoka.- Tosí por la fuerza del agarre que me imponía.- Corre, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.- Ella asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

Me tiró hacia un costado, luego de que me tirara lo miré y me golpeó.

-Eres lo suficientemente valiente para ayudar a escapar a uno de mis pacientes, ahora tú serás mi paciente.- Calmado dijo. Yo estaba aturdida por el golpe que él podía controlarme a su voluntad por mi poco peso.

Colocó la cámara frente a mí en el lavabo. Me sentó en la silla donde Honoka estaba, acto seguido, ató mis brazos fuertemente pero no me amordazó.

-Quiero escuchar tu dolor.- Dio un beso en mi frente y me asquee.

Hice caso omiso a sus advertencias de que me controlara mientras forcejeaba para salir. Él buscaba herramientas y de eso trajo unas grandes tijeras.

-¿Ves esto? Dime, ¿Rápido e indoloro o lento y agonizante?-

-…-

-Bien, lento y agonizante pero con un poco de brutalidad.-

Puso las tijeras de tal forma en mi mano derecha en que mi dedo Anular quedaba dentro de ella y mis demás dedos fuera. Mi respiración pesada, sudaba a mas no poder, ¿Perdería el dedo en ese momento?

Lento y agonizante, dicho y hecho, comenzó a hacer fuerza para cortar mi dedo mientras yo aguantaba inútilmente no gritar para no asustar a Honoka pero sí pude ahogarlos. En tal momento, cuando sentí que el filo de la tijera llegó al hueso de mi dedo Anular el tiró hacia el lado contrario de mi dedo sacando todo resto de piel que tuviera él.

-PARA. PARA POR FAVOR.- Llorando le rogué pero él no se inmutó, para él era un juego, ahora de lo que antes era un dedo, solo quedaba medio centímetro de piel y un hueso de un centímetro cortado en la parte de la flexión de dedo Anular.

-¿Te ha gustado? Eso te enseñará a no hacerme perder pacientes.- Se colocó del lado izquierdo y puso mi dedo índice dentro de la tijera.

-No… No… NO POR FAVOR NO.- Repitió el maldito mismo proceso mientras reía…

-Ah, listo.- Tiró mis dedos al piso y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola un poco.- Iré a buscar a tu amiga, te quiero aquí cuando regrese.- Terminó de decir y se fue del baño, yo agonizaba, el lugar donde antes tenía un dedo Anular derecho y un dedo Índice izquierdo ahora era un poco de piel y un centímetro de hueso sobresaliendo y echando sangre.

Traté de hacer fuerza para liberarme del agarre que tenía a la silla, lográndolo luego de forcejear un poco.

Me levanté, me acerqué al lavabo, corrí la cámara y vomité. Abrí el grifo y corría agua negra, definitivamente me infectaría y eso es lo que menos quiero. Tomé la cámara y salí de ahí con precaución.

Mis manos tiritaban y dejaba un leve rastro de sangre de mi mano izquierda, pasé por al lado de la camilla de un interno y comenzó a gritar incoherencias llamando la atención del médico variante. Rápido traté de ocultarme pero vi la puerta y ahí estaba él acercándose, comencé a correr a la otra habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, era lo mismo que la anterior una sala pero esta tenía personas muertas en su camilla, vi una puerta a lo lejos y decidí tomarla.

Al salir un brazo me jaló y tapó mi boca.

-Shhh. Shhh. Vamos. Encontré el ascensor pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de este imbécil.-

Honoka se posicionó esperando a que el médico saliera y con un bate lo golpeó en la cabeza, tumbándolo a la primera, luego comenzó a pegarle repetidas veces en la cabeza dejándolo malherido.

-Nico-chan corramos, ven por aquí. Tenemos que buscar la llave.-

-Yo tengo unas cinco, las encontré cuando nos dividimos.- Las saqué traté de pasárselas y miró atentamente mi mano notando que faltaba un dedo en cada una.

-¿Él te lo hizo?- Asentí.- Por eso gritabas. Lo lamento Nico-chan, por mi idea perdiste tus dedos.

-No importa, me importa que hayas regresado por mí, gracias, ahora sigamos.-

 **(…)**

Llegamos al ascensor y ella empezó a probar llaves, había probado dos y ninguna de esas era.

-Apúrate Honoka, por cierto, no lo mataste seguía moviéndose cuando nos fuimos.- Eso la alertó, apurando la para hacer funcionar las llaves.

Probó una de las tres restantes y funcionó.- ¡Bien! Vamos Nico-chan.- Al entrar al ascensor toqué el botón que nos llevaba al tercer piso y escuchamos pasos acercarse mientras el ascensor subía.

-No escaparán, las mataré a ambas.- Nos alertamos pegándonos a la pared del ascensor. Saltó y trató de escalar, a medio cuerpo el espacio entre el ascensor y la pared se acortó, matándolo al instante.

Cuando nos calmamos, Honoka rompió el silencio.

-Ah genial.- Pateó al cuerpo del médico.- Maldito **Tragger** …- Buscó alrededor del ascensor y arriba vio una puerta cuadrada.- Ahí, Nico-chan ahí. Ven, te subiré y luego me ayudas a subir.-

Al subir el ascensor, vimos unas grandes escaleras hacia arriba, tendríamos que buscar otro lugar para bajar lamentablemente, ella subió primero, luego yo y terminamos en el tercer piso.

-Bien, busquemos un lugar para descansar Nico-chan. Estás agotada y herida, te ayudaré con eso.-

Entramos a una pequeña sala y una de las llaves que recogí pertenecía a esta puerta.

-Quédate aquí, descansa. Yo iré por un colchón o ropa para tirarla en el piso y te puedas recostar. Además, si encuentro un cuarto de seguridad estoy segura de que tendrá un botiquín para tu herida.- Asentí y ella se fue, cuando estuvo por cruzar la puerta la llamé.

-Honoka. Gracias por volver.-

-Gracias a ti por encontrarme, la soledad no es buena y menos aquí. Tomaré tu cámara por si acaso.- Me dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa y partió cerrando la puerta. "Suerte. Honoka-chan".

 **Minutos atrás/Fin PoV Nico**

Ya estaba harta de esperar una ayuda que nunca vendría así que me dispuse a salir.

Al salir de la habitación que me resguardó por horas, escuché unos gritos de verdadero dolor provenir del mismo piso en el que yo estaba, esos gritos eran ocasionados por Tragger a uno de sus pacientes. Ese loco me persiguió y cuando pude perderlo me escondí por horas en esa habitación.

"Estoy segura de que no encontraré nada en este piso, mejor subo al tercero." Antes de doblar por el pasillo que contenía el ascensor y las escaleras escuché un gemido de dolor que estaba segura, era de Tragger.

Me posé frente al ascensor y vi el cuerpo desde la cintura de Tragger fuera del ascensor. Me sentí relajada porque él haya muerto pero hay otros peligros.

Tomé las escaleras y al llegar al tercer piso pude ver a una linda chica con un anaranjado pelo salir de una habitación, ella también notó mi presencia.

-Tú…/La chica de la recepción…- Al mismo tiempo ambas sorprendidas dijimos…

* * *

NA: Gracias por haber leído. Este capítulo es largo porque mañana vuelvo a clases y no tendré tiempo a escribir pero todos los días adelantaré algo del capítulo siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Honoka PoV**

-Tú/La chica de la recepción…- Ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo

Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por un botiquín a lo que ella retrocedió y sacó un cuchillo apuntándolo a mi cara.

-A…- Tragó saliva, su nerviosismo era muy notorio.-…Aléjate, si intentas algo te mataré.-

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para juegos, tengo a una amiga desangrándose allí.- Apunté a la puerta de la habitación y ella posó su mirada por un instante en ella.- Sé que eras la recepcionista, ayúdame, por favor.- Suplicaba como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida.

-Yo… ¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada?-

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Hace casi una hora le prometí lo mismo a la chica de allí dentro y ahora me ves pidiendo ayuda por ella.-

Dudó bastante pero suspiró y bajó su cuchillo al nivel de sus caderas.- Sígueme, en este piso tendría que estar la segunda recepción estoy segura de que ella tiene un botiquín.- Asentí y mi paso era más rápido que el de ella pero no demoró en igualarlo.

(…)

Un silencio para mí incómodo, para ella nervioso parecía que aún estaba alerta por mi presencia. Decidí romper ese silencio, no lo soportaba.

-Esto…- Dudé llamando su atención.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- **Kira Tsubasa** , ahora tú. ¿Y por qué estás grabando?-

-Kösaka Honoka, no pareces una japonesa. Mi amiga es periodista y Padre Martin dijo que grabara todo lo que pueda. Ella también es japonesa.- Dije esto hablando japonés ya.

Doblamos en un pasillo y llegamos a una sala que decía "Recepción dos" en el cartel arriba de la puerta fuera.

-¿Padre Martin?- Dijo pasando la puerta, todo estaba oscuro.- ¡Ah! Genial. A ciegas.- Maldijo y toqué su hombro.

-No. La cámara de Nico-chan tiene visión nocturna, ¿Qué buscamos?-

-Bien, el botiquín tiene que estar en el baño de esta sala y…-

-¿Y?- Esperando una respuesta pregunté.

-Un compañero de trabajo guardaba un arma en su escritorio, lo vi guardarla en el.-

-Entendido, busquemos yo iré al baño, por cualquier cosa, toma.- Le pasé mi bate, esperando que tomara confianza de mí. Lo tomó dudando. Su cara marcaba gran incertidumbre, su cara era increíblemente linda.

-¿Estás segura?- Asentí y entré al baño.

Encontré en el inodoro un guardia con un arma y detrás del espejo arriba del lavabo estaba el botiquín. Tomé gasas, alcohol, pervinox y palitos de helado. Salí de baño y escuché que algo se cayó. Rápido fui a la sala para ver al Gemelo que tenía pelo arrastrando a Tsubasa por el escritorio, la agarró del cuello y recogió el cuchillo de Tsubasa, sus intenciones eran claras pero… ¿Cómo mierda se disparaba un arma?

Mientras veía cómo usarla, el gemelo hablaba incoherencias y comenzó a rezar.

-Ho… Noka… Quítale el seguro, el botón rojo.- Muy detenidamente por la falta de aire dijo, mientras asentía pulsaba el botón.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que podría decirse que actué en milisegundos. Tsubasa cayó al igual que el Gemelo pero uno de ellas tenía vida, Tsubasa, había podido salvarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Preocupada por ella, quien había empezado a llorar.- Esto demuestra que no mentía sobre mi promesa.-

-Gracias…- Saltó arriba de mí aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No es nada, ahora, ellos nunca andan separados el otro Gemelo tiene que estar en camino.- Explicaba mientras tomaba lo recogido del botiquín y nos dirigimos a la habitación donde Nico se hallaba.

(…)

Unos pasos antes de llegar pude notar que la puerta estaba derribada, entregué los medicamentos a Tsubasa, sacando mi arma avancé. Al posarme en la puerta vi al Gemelo restante parado frente a Nico quien estaba durmiendo, pálida, sin dudarlo me acerqué al Gemelo por detrás para no fallar mi disparo y jalé del gatillo, decorando la cabeza del Gemelo con un agujero. La detonación del disparo alertó a Nico.

-¿Qué mierda?- Desganada y en mal estado dijo.- ¿Tú lo mataste?- Asentí y corrí hacia su lado.

-Tsubasa, dame el botiquín.- Tsubasa entró y se acercó a mí ayudándome con Nico.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Nico-chan ya habrá tiempo para presentarse. Ahora, te dolerá.- Eché alcohol en los restos de dedo y comenzó a gritar retorcijándose.- Ya, Nico-chan ya pasó.- Entre lágrimas logré tranquilizarla, no quería perderla ella arriesgó sus dedos por mí, nadie antes había hecho eso. Abracé su cuerpo y ella se durmió.

-Honoka… Sabes, ella perdió suficiente sangre para palidecerse pero también perdió suficiente para que se reponga pronto, calculo una hora, con suerte menos.- Asentí y terminé de recostarme al lado de Nico, Tsubasa se sentó a mi derecha y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sabes…- No quería silencio otra vez.-… Llegué aquí por un malentendido y, pude notar que estabas mal cuando llegué. ¿Qué te sucedió?- Me interesaba esa chica a mi lado, algo me atraía en ella.

Suspiró.- Creo que ya nada importa. Bien.- Tomó aire.- Antes tenía un novio, Michael, era de aquí, hoy en la mañana terminó conmigo y tuve que venir a trabajar de todas formas.- Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-El día que sucedió el hecho por el que terminé aquí, fui de compras y te vi con un hombre alto e imponente. Tu mirada hacia él decía mucho pero él a ti no mucho. Lo lamento.-

-No, no sucede nada… Oye, gracias por salvarme…- Avergonzada dijo.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Nico-chan. Gracias a ti por encontrarme, la soledad no es buena y menos en un sitio como este. No quiero perderla, ¿Ves sus manos? Tragger, el 'médico' le cortó dos de sus dedos en mi lugar. Ella valientemente, como es desde que la conocí, se arriesgó por mí, salvarla era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.-

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

-Resumiendo: Me culparon de matar a mi Oba-chan y a un amigo.-

-Entonces tú eras la chica de la que escuché. Mientras trabajaba escuché a dos compañeros hablar sobre una mujer que había asesinado a su abuela y a otra persona en su propia casa.-

-¿Tú manejabas las personas que entraban al psiquiátrico?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-¿Sabes por qué terminé aquí? Me dijeron que iría a un psiquiátrico llamado Rest in Peace.-

-Já, Rest In Peace le dicen a este lugar. El dueño, una persona fría que también es jefe de no sé dónde, tiene un lugar en la prisión para enfermos en la que soltaban a Chris Walker y a un indefenso interno para que pagara por lo que hizo…-

-Supongo que tengo que agradecer el que se haya armado esta revuelta, ¿sabes por qué todo terminó así?-

-El exdueño de este lugar fue sobornado por el **actual dueño** , la cual solo quería el lugar para eliminar competencia, el dueño actual es el jefe de **Murkoff Corp**. Hay rumores sobre que hacen experimentos inhumanos con internos del psiquiátrico en el psiquiátrico pero nadie sabe dónde.-

Un grito se escuchó muy, muy lejos al menos un piso debajo.

-Creo que tendrías que descansar, yo cuidaré. Duerme.- Tsubasa asintió a mis palabras y se acomodó mejor en mi hombro.

Así, eramos nosotras tres. Tres personas que habían terminado en el puto infierno por una que otra razón o el destino. Pero, las protegeré, saldremos de aquí con vida y haremos un dos por uno derrocando esa Murkoff Corp. Haciendo público el video de la cámara de Nico-chan. Tres amigas que se conocieron en las peores condiciones pero su humanidad las mantendría juntas formando un lazo irrompible…

* * *

 **NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Oba-chan es una forma que elegí para que Honoka se refiera a su abuela. Bien, los roles del este trío serán así: Honoka cuidará a las otras dos, Nico la ayudará y Tsubasa será la persona que sepa más de Mount Massive. Espero que les haya gustado, mi intención no era hacerlo corto pero me pareció tierno que el capítulo terminara con ellas tres abrazadas o arrimadas. Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Cada chica tiene su PoV en el plan. Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Este día había estado muy atareado, tenía que ir a formular una nota sobre un asesinato de personas en una tienda a sangre fría y luego investigar la causa de una revuelta._

 _Al llegar a mi casa, no pude más y me dejé caer en la cama sin quitar mis ropas de trabajo. Soñé algo bastante raro._

 _Me encontraba en un lugar muy mal cuidado, sangre era lo que se podía ver en mayoría. Frente a mí, dos chicas, una castaña creo de casi mi estatura y otra con el pelo de un tono anaranjado esta misma tenía un arma en mano. Yo no entendía nada, miré hacia atrás y venía algo siguiéndonos, era una persona creo no sabría describirlo, su cara estaba hecha ascos y su cuerpo en muy mal estado, sin pensarlo dos veces eché a correr hasta el ritmo de las dos chicas frente mío. Llegamos a un lugar que no pude reconocer pero había un ascensor a nuestra derecha, lo que sí, el ascensor no estaba en este piso. La chica castaña comenzó a pulsar el botón repetidas veces sin que nada sucediera mientras ese monstruo daba la vuelta por el pasillo frente nuestro, posamos nuestras miradas en él ya que un soltó un gran grito diciendo su enojo._

 _-¡SUBAN!- El ascensor se había detenido en nuestro piso, una castaña chica de la misma estatura que la de pelo anaranjado, con unos orbes penetrantemente azules nos gritó._

 _Sin dudarlo asentimos mientras entrabamos, cerrando la puerta del ascensor y ese monstruo se posó frente a nosotras gritando incoherencias…_

 _Luego de eso desperté con mi cuerpo entero sudando ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Tampoco quería averiguarlo, fui a bañarme y al llegar de vuelta a mi habitación la alarma sonaba indicando un día más de trabajo…_

 **Fin Flashback**

Estaba despertando, recuerdo que lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue al Gemelo sin pelo caer frente a mí con un disparo en su cabeza, Honoka-chan estaba detrás de él con un arma. Me sentía fatal antes de eso, era como si no tuviera fuerza para moverme, para nada. Luego de que Honoka-chan tratara mis dedos, mi dolor era imposible de asemejar con algo. El fuerte ardor del alcohol haciendo contacto con el lugar faltante en mis manos, de ahí, me desmayé.

Me despertaba en una esquina, me sentía mucho mejor pero mis manos aún dolían, pude notar un palito de helado cortado a menos de la mitad colocado en mi dedo para que se pudiera encerrar en la gasa. Honoka-chan estaba al lado mío a punto de dormirse, su vista no se despegaba de la entrada.

-Honoka-chan, dame el arma a mí y duerme.-

-¿Segura Nico-chan? ¿Sabes cómo dispararla?-

-Hace un año entré a un lugar donde tenías tiro libre, un policía experimentado me enseñó. No te preocupes.

-Si tú lo dices, escucha, toda persona que entre aquí si luce interno, variante o policía. No dudes, dispara.- Asentí y ella recostó su cabeza en la de la mujer a su lado. Recuerdo a Honoka-chan mencionarla como 'Tsubasa'.

 **(…)**

Era sumamente difícil sostener un arma con mi mano derecha, el tiempo había transcurrido tranquilo, a veces un par de gritos de agonía a lo lejos, pasos acercarse a la habitación y luego irse.

Calculé que unos quince minutos para despertar a la chica al lado de Honoka-chan. Ella tal vez había dormido casi lo mismo que yo.

-Oye… Heey…- Zamarreándola intentado lograr despertarla a ella pero no a Honoka.-… Despierta…- Lo había logrado.

-¡Oh!-Bostezó.- Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa, un gusto.- Susurró.

-Un gusto, Yazawa Nico, aunque creo que Honoka ya te lo dijo.- Imitándola dije.

-Estás en lo correcto, de todas formas tenía ganas de conocerte.- Sonriéndome dijo.

-Escucha. ¿Qué sucedió? El Gemelo este murió y, ¿El otro?-

-El restante trató de asesinarme y Honoka logró salvarme, milagro, suerte ¿Quién sabe?-

-Conozco poco a Honoka pero me alegro de conocerla, igualmente me salvó.- Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

 **(…)**

Pocos minutos habían pasado. Sentía ganas de romper el silencio.

-Hey…-Me miró.- Cuando conocí a Honoka, ella describió a una chica de pequeña estatura, ojos esmeralda o verdes claros y con un castaño pelo en un supermercado con un novio. ¿Eras tú?-

-Pues, sí. Ese día fue el que escuché en las noticias que una mujer había asesinado a su abuela y a su amigo… Qué mentira. Ahora que Honoka me contó la verdadera historia, mataría al que la inculpó por esto.-

-Yo no…-

-¿Cómo?- Sorprendida por mis palabras preguntó.

-Piénsalo, todo en la vida tiene un porqué. Si Honoka no hubiera sido culpada por eso, no estaría aquí o estaría muerta. Y prefiero mucho más que ella esté aquí, con nosotras.- Con una tenue sonrisa mencioné.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a escucharme. Yo esperaba para saber si ella diría algo y al ver que no, seguí.

-¿Sabes? En la historia de Honoka, ella dice que te volvió a ver en la recepción. ¿Eras la recepcionista?-

-Estás en lo cierto.- Mirando hacia la puerta dijo.

-Entonces, ¿conoces todo el lugar?- Me limité a dirigir mi impresión hacia la puerta derrumbada.

-Lo conozco, pero no todo.-

Unos pasos no muy lejos de nosotros nos alertó, luego se escuchó a una mujer hablando con alguien.

-¿!Hola!? ¿!Alguien me escucha!?- Al no recibir respuesta, al parecer por un radio, maldijo y lo tiró contra la pared.- ¡Maldición!-

Susurrando.- Tsubasa, quédate aquí.- Ella asintió, caminando muy despacio me acerqué hasta la puerta, pude ver a una chica castaña claro, sentada en el piso lamentándose, tenía un gran arma en sus manos. Miró hacia la derecha, volteó a la izquierda y mi vio.

-Tú…- Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia mí.

Me levantó agarrándome del cuello de la campera y me casi gritó.

-¿Qué mierda es este lugar? ¿Qué sucedió?- Tenía una mirada azul penetrante.

-Sé… Lo mismo que tú… Idiota…- La enfurecí con mis palabras y antes de darme un golpe, alguien quitó el arma de mi mano. Honoka se posó a su izquierda y le apuntó en la sien.

-La tocas y disparo…- Ella se rindió, calmada dijo.-

-Bien, ustedes ganan. ¿Dónde podemos hablar?-

-Acompáñame.- Honoka con una mirada seria y penetrante dijo, una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Entramos a la habitación en la que dormíamos y entablaron conversación empezando la desconocida primero.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Honoka serenada respondió.- Es un psiquiátrico, con ellas les decimos 'El infierno sobre la Tierra'. Ahora tú. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

Con una idiota sonrisa y haciendo la seña de las comillas con sus dedos dijo.- ¿El infierno sobre la Tierra? Bien. Llegué aquí hace alrededor de 30 minutos, a las 2:00 am. Trabajo para la empresa Murkoff y soy su mejor soldado. **Watanabe You** ante ustedes. Al llegar estaba acompañada por un compañero pero dos idiotas locos desnudos nos atacaron, él se sacrificó por mí y de alguna forma llegué hasta aquí corriendo y tratando de contactar con Alpha-Team.

-Ignoraré sobre lo de que trabajas para Murkoff ya que tu jefe creó esta mierda. You, somos tres personas con distintos objetivos pero uno nos une, el salir de aquí. Nosotras también somos japonesas por si no lo notaste. Pero tu ayuda nos vendría bien para salir de aquí, si eres su mejor soldado y conoces lo que ellos hacen, nos vendrás de mucha ayuda.- Honoka sabía jugar cuando hablaba seriamente.

-Ah… No. No trabajo bien en equipo, no cuenten conmigo. ¿Por qué Murkoff creó todo esto según tú?-

-¿No lo sabes? Tu puto jefe quiere eliminar competencia, soltando a todos los internos, algunos fuera de control a matar todo lo que se les coloque en frente dentro de este edificio. Arruinó este lugar, ¿así se elimina competencia? Es un puto loco.-

-Yo… Yo, no sabía nada…- Honoka se paró y se colocó al lado del Gemelo recostado en el piso.

-¿Lo reconoces? Tu jefe mató a tu compañero, dejándote sola aquí dentro para que mueras. Sobre tu 'Alpha-team' tal vez Chris los mató a todos. ¿Nos ayudarás o irás por tu suerte?- Repito, Honoka jugaba muy sucio.

Se fue afuera a quién sabe qué. Miró hacia los costados y regresó dentro de la habitación.

-Está bien, las ayudaré. ¿Alguna forma de salir de aquí?-

Honoka aclaró su garganta.- Antes de eso. Nico-chan.- Me apuntó.- Tsubasa-chan.- Hizo lo mismo con Tsu.- Yo, Honoka. Respondiendo a lo tuyo, sí. Pero antes de eso tenemos que derrocar a Murkoff para parar estos sucesos. Al entrar aquí hace poco no has visto ni la mitad de lo que nosotras.- Apuntó a mis dedos y You dirigió su mirada también. Se acercó y puso una cara de disgusto.

-Lo lamento…-

-No es nada.- Dije.

Sonrió a media boca.- Perdón por casi golpearte, la impotencia y el miedo me dominaban.-

-Lo importante es que ahora nos ayudarás. Vamos.- Llamando la atención de todas hablé originando dudas sobre las demás.

-Esperen.- Honoka llamó la atención de todas.

-You. ¿Podrías enseñarnos a disparar o a defendernos básicamente?-

-Ammm… Sí, creo que no hay problema y el tiempo sobra.- Aclaró la susodicha.

 **(…)**

Estuvimos poco tiempo, era lo básico nada más, You explicaba muy bien y con unos pocos minutos de práctica nos salió a las tres. Partimos, nuestro plan era salir y entregar el video en cualquier lugar para que se haga público, la policía haría el resto. Con respecto a You, ella no era una persona mala, solo estaba sumergida en miedo como dijo.

 **(…)**

Salimos de la habitación. Tsubasa propuso ir a cualquier Cuarto de Seguridad para poder ubicarnos pero You la interrumpió muy nerviosa.

-Antes de encontrarnos con esos Gemelos nos topamos con un gran gordo hechos ascos y lleno de sangre. Pudimos perderlo pero sé que él está en el piso donde se encuentra el Cuarto de Seguridad más cercano.- Con You así de exaltada Honoka se acercó a ella cansada tratando de calmarla.

-Espera. Él no será un problema, es lento y no ve en la oscuridad. Solo ten…-

-No. Sé eso sin embargo el piso 4 que es donde está el tercer cuarto de seguridad está completamente iluminado. Nosotros entramos por la terraza y nos dividimos por eso lo sé.-

Honoka pensaba mientras nos movíamos lentamente.

-Hey… ¿Por qué no lo matamos?- Todas me miraron sorprendidas a mis palabras, Honoka también pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que era posible, así nos quitaríamos un peso.

-Nico-chan tiene razón. En los cuartos de la prisión hay pequeñas salas de desinfección, lo vimos por una cámara cómo ardía su piel con heridas al contacto del gas. Si lo llevamos hacia ese piso y lo matamos, podremos salir sin miedo a nada.- Aclaró Honoka.

-Ehm… El Alpha-team tiene órdenes de eliminar lo que se mueva. Si no fuera eso, hay otra probabilidad de que refuerzos vengan y maten todo a su paso. Imaginen esto; Si logramos matar al Gordo, los refuerzos o el Alpha-team nos encontrarían, sin dudarlo, nos matarían, ya que la salida está rodeada y no hay otra forma de salir de edificio.- Todas miramos a Tsubasa luego de que You terminara. Ella pareció pensarlo y movió su cabeza de lado a lado afirmando que no había salida alguna.

-Es verdad. La única salida que conozco es la puerta principal.- Nuestras esperanzas eran casi nulas.

-No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. Primero concentrémonos en matar a Chris. Yo haré el papel de guiarlo hacia abajo y lo perderé en la entrada a la prisión, Nico-chan, necesito que sigas de ahí y lo guíes hacia una sala de desinfección. Tsubasa-chan, estarás al tanto de la sala de desinfección, cuando veas que Nico sale y Chris entra, tú la cierras y lo dejarás a desinfectar dos veces. You-san, necesitamos de tu arma para que le dispares cuando esté débil. ¿Entendido?- Honoka, con un semblante serio, enumeró los papeles de cada una en el plan.

-Entendido.- Las tres a la vez dijimos para partir a nuestros lugares.

You preparaba su arma y se disponía a partir.

-You… ¿chan? Espérame, Tsu y yo iremos contigo, en el camino nos separamos.- You asintió y esperó a Tsu quien hablaba con Honoka, se abrazaron y Tsu se nos acercó.

-Estoy preocupada por Honoka…- Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que escucháramos. Tomé su hombro.

-Ella es más fuerte que nosotras dos juntas, lo logrará.- Confortándola le dije. Era verdad, Honoka era la más fuerte entre nosotras tres, lo había demostrado.

-Chicas… Vengan…- Honoka nos llamó.

Suspiró.-Si en algo llega a salir mal el plan y una de nosotras muere. No se dejen influenciar por eso, ustedes sigan con nuestro objetivo, traten de salir de este infierno para vivir algo mejor y olvidar esto.- Todas asentimos.

-Nada saldrá mal… Ustedes… Ustedes se están volviendo importantes para mí. Decidieron ayudarme sin conocerme y trabajar para la empresa que creó esto. Gracias, las protegeré.- Asentimos, estaba segura de que You supo capturarnos a todas.

 **(…)**

Minutos después, nos habíamos separado de Honoka he ido hacia la prisión, Tsu se nos separó para llegar al cuarto de seguridad al lado de la sala de desinfección, en cambio, yo me separé de You al llegar a la puerta de la prisión.

-Suerte. You-chan.- Ella asintió con una sonrisa y siguió.

 **(Fin PoV Nico/Honoka PoV)**

Luego de separarnos solo me quedaba subir al cuarto piso por las escaleras. Llegué al piso mencionado solo para ver a una persona mutilada, nada sorprendente.

Avancé por minutos para buscar a Chris logrando solo ver a más personas armadas mutiladas o muertas de maneras asquerosas. Parecía todo un círculo, iba de aquí a allá, en cambio, él no aparecía. Me había pasado puertas a las que no quise entrar sin embargo al ver que mi búsqueda no avanzaba me aventuré a verlas. No tenían nada de relevancia, la última puerta que revisé fue distinta.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuché ruidos dentro, me alerté. Abriendo muy lentamente entré, ahí estaba él, rompiendo el monitor de una computadora.

-¡Hey, Idiota. Ven!- Su mirada irradiaba ira, sus pensamientos eran claros. Quería destrozarme. Sin dudarlo esperé a que estuviera cerca de mí y empecé a alejarme, corrí y corrí. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, el trazo cambió, tenía que esperarlo a que bajara mientras yo estaba más abajo manteniendo una distancia segura.

Y así fue mi camino por cada escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso, el piso de la prisión. El trazo era como un laberinto, solo avanzabas hacia la izquierda llegando bien al centro en el que se encontraban los bloques de celda. A minuto me detenía para ver a Chris, se podría cansar de seguirme en cualquier momento y el plan se arruinaría. Llegué a la ubicación de Nico-chan.

-Nico-chan, alerta, él está llegando.- Asintió y se preparó mientras yo entraba a esconderme.

 **(Fin PoV Honoka/Nico PoV)**

-Nico-chan, alerta, él está llegando.- Asentí y vi perderse a Honoka entre la habitación.

Me preparé física y mentalmente mientras esperaba a que Chris doblara por el pasillo al fondo de mí. Cuando lo vi doblar no dudé, no tenía que tener miedo.

-¡HEEEY! ¡AQUÍ!- Sus intenciones eran parecidas a usarme de cena para esta noche…

Empecé a correr, procurando que él me siguiera a cada rato. Si mal no recuerdo You-chan tenía que estar oculta al fondo del pasillo en el que se encuentra la sala de desinfección. Faltaba bastante para ese tramo.

Pude ver a Honoka detrás de Chris, mucho metros detrás. ¿Qué mierda hacía?

Y así fue todo el camino hasta la sala de desinfección, me paré frente a la puerta de la misma. Al no ver a You-chan grité por si estaba en alguna habitación escondiéndose. Esperé a que Chris se acercara lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir y él quedara dentro. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, entré y pude ver a Tsu del otro lado, pero algo andaba mal. Ella tocaba unos cuantos botones ¿Por qué? Me miró con desesperación, era tarde para arrepentirme, salí de la sala y las puertas no se cerraban. Chris estaba a punto de salir, mi cuerpo sudaba del miedo, el mismo miedo me carcomía. Esto mismo había sentido pero no en tal grado cuando perdí mis dedos.

-¡CHRIS!- Se escuchó detrás del lado contrario de mí, del otro lado de la sala de desinfección. Walker se dio vuelta y Tsu pudo cerrar. Se escuchaban gritos dentro de la sala.

-Nico-chan… Lo lamento. No era mi intención.- Esa era You-chan detrás de mí.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas? Estuvo a punto de alcanzarme.-

 **(Fin PoV Nico/PoV Tsubasa. Minutos antes de que el plan comenzara)**

El bate que Honoka me dio seguía conmigo, Honoka antes de llamarnos me dijo que me lo llevara por las dudas. Me separé de You-san y Nico-chan para dirigirme a la sala que controlaba la de desinfección. El camino fue tranquilo, no sucedió nada, mientras me dirigía pude escuchar un par de pasos cerca de mí pero no les di importancia.

Entré a la habitación y encontré bastantes controles, me acerqué a ellos y traté de probar la puerta por si andaba pero nada funcionaba, me exalté y escuché pasos detrás de mí.

-Estaba esperándote.- Mi cuerpo se quedó congelado y una mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, con mucha fuerza en contra pudo estrechar mi cabeza contra el teclado dejándome mareada.

Se acercó a mí con intenciones de tocarme o matarme, no lo sabía. Forcejee unos minutos con el hasta que pude ubicar mi pierna en su pecho, lo empujé hacia atrás, tomé mi bate y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en su cara, no sé si lo maté o no. Él traía una tarjeta, ¿Cómo carajos lo había olvidado? Los teclados se desbloqueaban con una tarjeta. Desbloquee el teclado pero no estaban configurados los botones, me estaba desesperando.

Para mi suerte, Nico-chan estaba ya en la sala de desinfección, solo pude mirarla completamente desesperada mientras seguía configurando todo. Chris estuvo muy cerca de ella pero se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y…

-¡LO CONSEGUÍ!- Había configurado todo al fin. Cerré la puerta de la sala de desinfección y pude ver a Chris retorciéndose del dolor, gritando incoherencias. Su piel se puso de un feo color como si estuviera podrida. Terminó el primer ciclo y como habíamos acordado le di un ciclo más para que se debilitara mucho más, pero eso no fue todo...

 **(Fin PoV Tsubasa/PoV You. Minutos antes de que el plan comenzara)**

Al llegar a mi posición, todo estuvo tranquilo por unos cuantos minutos. Pude ver después de la sala de desinfección a una persona vestida con ropas de iglesia y escribiendo con sangre en la pared.

-Tú… Quédate ahí o disparo.- él se alertó y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba. Dudé, pero tenía que saber hacia dónde iba, dejé mi puesto y crucé pude notar que Tsubasa-san aún no llegaba a su posición.

Crucé la sala, lo escuché correr un piso arriba de mí, seguí subiendo, me tiró con algo que me dio en la cabeza aturdiéndome e impulsándome hacia atrás por el desequilibrio.

Escuché que Nico-chan estaba en apuros ya en su posición final, había arruinado el plan al no estar en mi posición, se oyó un grito.

-¡CHRIS!- Pude reconocer que era de Honoka, luego de eso las puertas se cerraron escuchándose gritos dentro de la sala.

-Nico-chan… Lo lamento. No era mi intención.-

-¿Dónde mierda estabas? Estuvo a punto de alcanzarme.- Me respondió enojada mientras yo apuntaba a la sala.

 **(Fin PoV You/PoV Nico)**

La puerta se abrió, se pudo apreciar a Chris en el piso, muy lastimado por el gas. Honoka había sido la que gritó… You-chan se acercó a Chris, manteniendo distancia, justo antes de disparar Chris habló pero no fueron amenazas.

-Gr… Grac… gracias…- Cerrando sus ojos esperando el disparo agradeció. You sin dudarlo disparó.

Había acabado, Chris Walker había muerto.

-¡TSUBASA! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!- You-chan gritó y Honoka comenzó a correr sin importarle nada. Me acerqué y estaba Tsubasa forcejeando con un variante mientras otro más entraba a la habitación. ¿Ella moriría? Estaba sola y su única arma, un bate, estaba lejos de su alcance.

* * *

 **NA: Pues, gracias por haber leído. Sin más, me despido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _-Tranquila, te prometo que nada me pasará y volveré contigo para formar la vida que tanto queremos. ¿Quieres? Te amo, mi dulce princesa…_

Resonó su nariz.- ¿Lo prometes?-

Asentí.- ¿Tú prometes que me esperarás?-

-Lo prometo… Nico-chan.- Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo…

 **Fin Flashback (Fin PoV Nico/PoV Tsubasa)**

Chris Walker había muerto, acababa de ver a You-san dispararle. Logré relajar mi cuerpo en gran manera, echándome sobre la silla detrás de mí. Pero luego vi a You-san gritarme y apuntar detrás de mí.

Al voltearme vi que el variante a quien había golpeado se estaba levantando, tomé mi bate, al momento en que me preparé para golpearlo entró un variante más pero este con un cuchillo. La situación estaba jodida, eran dos locos fortachones contra mí, solo con un bate…

Comencé a mirar a mis alrededores, el espacio estaba a mi suerte, podría esquivarlos con facilidad. Pero no había nada más, un arma aunque sea. Uno de ellos se me acercó traté de golpearlo con mi bate pero se alejó, tenía que resistir hasta que una de las chicas llegara a ayudarme.

El variante armado se acercó con obvias intenciones, puse mi pie en su pecho haciendo fuerza en contra para alejarlo sin embargo, él sin dudarlo intentó cortarme parte de la pierna, en un rápido movimiento lo impedí. Aproveché mi oportunidad y noquee de un solo golpe al variante que ya se encontraba en la sala cuando llegué, ahora solo tendría que encargarme de uno.

Pero no. Mi suerte en ese momento era genial, entraron dos imbéciles más con ganas de abrirme. Escuché que alguien me llamó pero aún estaba bastante lejos de la sala, tenía que aguantar un poco más. Mis únicas opciones eran; Esquivar un poco y salir de la habitación quién sabe cómo o, matarlos pero ¿cómo?

Esperando un ataque por su parte, nada sucedió, se quedaron parados frente de mí rezando. Quise aprovechar una mínima oportunidad de distracción para salir, pero apenas me moví de mi puesto uno me miró con un ceño bastante fruncido levantando su arma.

 **(…)**

Estuvimos minutos así, aún ninguna chica llegaba. Cambiaron lugares, apretaban sus manos, uno empezó a rezar diferente, otro se arrodilló. No podía desaprovechar esto, en un intento comencé a correr hacia una esquina a mi izquierda alertando a los tres frente a mí, uno de ellos se tiró arriba de mí, tratando de apuñalarme muy inútilmente, había soltado mi bate al mismo tiempo en que él cayó arriba de mí. Forcejeando, haciendo un inútil intento de quitarlo de mí, nada.

Hasta que él dejó de moverse, me lo quité de encima, tenía un agujero de cuchillo en su cabeza, entre todo el forcejeo no pude notar que uno de ellos había matado al otro, quedando solo el noqueado más el que estaba arriba de mí. El variante que me rescató se acercó al noqueado, sin asquearse ni sentirse culpable insertó en el pecho del variante el cuchillo, haciendo un tajo desde su pecho hasta su cintura. La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Tsu… Tsubasaa…- Apuntó al interno que había logrado rescatarme pero me puse frente a él.

-NO. No lo mates, él… Él me salvó…- La expresión en la cara de Honoka decía mucho, estaba completamente impresionada.- Vamos, déjalo ahí.- Asintió y partimos.

 **(Fin PoV Tsubasa/PoV Nico)**

-Nico-chan… ¿Estás viendo eso?-

-Sí…- Susurré.

-Ese idiota mató a los demás.-

No podíamos creerlo, luego de que Tsu haya podido noquear a uno, otros dos entraron quedando tres en la sala. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, uno de ellos los atacó así sin más, salvando a Tsu. Entró Honoka, apuntó al único variante dentro de la sala pero Tsu se apresuró a ponerse frente a él. Luego de eso salieron de la sala.

-Oye, mientras las esperamos. Vamos a revisar por allá, antes de que llegaras a la sala de desinfección vi a alguien con ropas religiosas escribir eso.- Apuntó a la pared y decía 'Sigan la s'

-¿Dejaste que terminara al menos?-

-Nop…- Indiferente dijo.

-Ve a investigar, esperaré a Honoka y Tsubasa-chan. Cualquier cosa, grita.- Asintió, partiendo hacia arriba.-

Estaba segura de que ese había sido Padre Martin, tendríamos que saber qué era lo que trató de escribir, aunque me hacía una idea, ya que de arriba bajaba un notorio rastro de sangre.

 **(…)**

No supe nada más de You-chan, llegaron Tsubasa y Honoka-chan. Les dije que no quedaba otra que seguir a You-chan, partiendo en el instante.

 **(…)**

-You-chan, ¿Dónde estás?- Por reflejo habíamos seguido la sangre, capaz You-chan se había percatado de la sangre y la seguiría.

El camino estaba completamente oscuro, dos manos agarraban mis hombros, antes de subir por completo las escaleras les dije que agarraran mis hombros y estuvieran alerta a todo. Lo único que podía grabar, con la VN, se diferenciaban, cuerpos, camas, palos con clavos en su punta.

-¿Creen que será un problema salir de aquí con todos esos guardias?- Tsubasa rompió el silencio, su pregunta era muy buena.

-Yo… Estoy segura de que no saldremos las cuatro de aquí, si Murkoff tiene a personas como You-chan tiene que tener miles y miles de personas, debajo de su habilidad, pero que podrían hacernos añicos sin esfuerzo.- Confesaba Honoka, era verdad, nosotras apenas sabíamos disparar un arma.

-Tsu-chan, cuidado.- Tsubasa me miró, cayéndose…- Te lo dije.- Había tropezado con un cuerpo.

-Esto… Es asqueroso…- La levantamos, yo ubiqué su mano en mi hombro para seguir, unos disparos llamaron nuestra atención acompañados de unos gritos, estaba lejos de nosotras pero el arma que podía causar un estruendo así era la de You-chan.

Corrimos, doblando pasillos, el ruido de la balacera se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, al doblar una vez más, vimos destellos al final del pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Ojalá You-chan se encuentre bien.-Susurré. Doblamos y la vimos. Estaba tirada en una esquina sosteniendo su pecho.

-Ayúdenme, estas mierdas duelen con el chaleco.- Se quitó su abrigo que tenía escrito en letras azules, al medio "Murkoff Corp.", vimos un chaleco antibalas con varias balas en él, pero ninguna en un lugar crítico.

*Suspiró*-Gracias, ahora. Es hora de que andemos armadas, antes de armar toda esa balacera los escuché decir que tenían órdenes de atacar todo lo que se mueva. Así que es mejor prevenir.- Caminando hacia los cuerpos, nos hizo recoger armas como la de ella, eran bastante pesadas, de hecho, yo no podía sostener una de ellas por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo mierda haces para cargarla contigo todo el tiempo?-

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo.- Sonriendo dijo mientras yo apuntaba con mi cámara todo mi alrededor.- Ahora, tenemos que seguir la sangre, me di cuenta al subir las escaleras de allá atrás.-

-Sí, sabemos, el mensaje trataba de decir eso.- Interrumpiéndola antes de que siguiera.

 **(…)**

Caminábamos sin más siguiendo la sangre, el camino no sería tranquilo, mientras avanzábamos se escuchaban más y más gritos de desesperación, agonía, entre otros. Era un pasillo con la forma de un signo de adición, Por el camino en que veníamos al doblar la vista hacia nuestra izquierda vimos personas armadas disparando a variantes, algunos muriendo, otros, saltando encima de los integrantes de Murkoff para matarlos de insanas maneras.

You hizo una señal con su mano, cuando los gritos y disparos se calmaron, continuamos a la vez ella cambió su señal.

 **(…)**

Minutos de seguir la sangre, cansadas llegamos a una puerta, era grande como la principal, el rastro se detenía siguiendo fuera de ella.

-Esta tiene que estar abierta, es la puerta que da al patio trasero.- You asintió y sin mucho esfuerzo logró abrirla. Se podía distinguir una iglesia al fondo y nada más.

-¿Una… Iglesia?- Tsubasa asintió.

-Sí, los internos creían en algo, creo que aquí le llaman Jesús… O Dios, no recuerdo.- Apunté con mi cámara para ver hacia donde iba el rastro, solo seguía recto, llegando a la iglesia, sin más dudas avanzamos.

El patio, jardín, como sea. Estaba muy bien cuidado, tenía plantas y decoraciones, construcciones que hacían de la vista algo más hermoso, un pequeño río daba la vuelta por el patio. Escuchamos ruidos cerca de nosotras, por reflejo sacamos nuestras armas.

-Tranquilas, no las usen para todo, Honoka tiene un arma también si se llega a escuchar algo cerca, solo desenfunda esa.- You tenía razón, no podíamos gastar las pocas municiones de esas armas. Asentimos y continuamos.

 **(…)**

Al llegar a la iglesia, se podía ver que dentro de ella estaba todo oscuro. Entramos y nos encontramos con cuatro internos mirándonos, al ver que no nos atacaban continuamos hacia dentro, al pasar la puerta vimos una gran cruz, en ella al Padre Martin, muchos internos rodeando la cruz, algunos rezando, otros alabando el suceso, uno con una antorcha. Nosotras estábamos sin palabras al hecho frente a nosotras.

-¡HIJAS MIAS! ¡DEJENME EXPLICARLES LA RAZON DE NO HABER DEJADO PARTIR ANTES A SU AMIGA!- Un escalofrío nos recorrió al escuchar el grito haciendo eco en la iglesia.

-¡LAS PERSONAS QUE CREARON ESTO TIENEN QUE CAER, PARA ASI NO DAÑAR A MIS HIJOS MAS DE LO QUE YA LO HAN HECHO! ¡POR FAVOR, ENTREGUEN ESE VIDEO!-

-¡ADEMAS DE REZAR PARA ELLOS, HE DE SACRIFICARME POR ELLOS! ¡POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN QUE ESTE SACRIFICIO SEA EN VANO, LAS HE AYUDADO MAS DE LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN!-

-En… ¡¿EN QUÉ!?- Pregunté elevando mi tono al último para él oírme.

-¡SOY QUIEN TE DEJO LAS LLAVES EN ESA HABITACIÓN, QUIEN CONVENCIO AL HIJO QUE ASESINÓ A LOS OTROS TRES PARA SALVAR A TU AMIGA! ¡QUIEN ALEJO EL SUFICIENTE TIEMPO AL HIJO CHRIS PARA QUE NO TE MATARA! ¡Y AHORA, SOY QUIEN SALVARA A ESTOS HIJOS INOCENTES DE TODO ESTE CIRCULO QUE TIENE ALGO CON LA SOCIEDAD! ¡NIÑA DE COLITAS, TE HE DEJADO UNA CRUZ PARA QUE NUNCA ME OLVIDES, NI TAMPOCO LO QUE HAS VISTO AQUI! ¡AHORA, HE QUITADO EL CUERPO DE TRAGGER PARA QUE EL ASCENSOR FUNCIONE, FUE UN GUSTO AYUDARLAS!- Acto seguido un interno arrojó la antorcha encendiendo así la cruz con el Padre en ella.

Tsubasa se tapó los ojos, Honoka seguía con una mirada seria y You-chan no podía creer nada. En cambio, lo único que mis oídos escuchaban eran los gritos del Padre como reacción al dolor, me acerqué a recoger la cruz de la que hablaba y la guardé en mí bolsillo. El interno al encender la cruz, se arrodilló e imitó a los demás, rezó. Cuando los gritos cesaron, nos dispusimos a partir, quien más sorprendida estaba era You-chan, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos por lo tanto no quisimos molestarla.

 **(…)**

Estuvimos a punto de entrar al edificio por donde habíamos llegado sin embargo algo me decía que me diera la vuelta, volteé mi mirada y vi la iglesia encendida, era total fuego que iluminaba la noche, sin llamar a las demás para que vean la escena las seguí dentro, nuestro objetivo era el ascensor para salir.

 **(…)**

Antes de llegar al ascensor una duda me invadió.

-Oigan.- Todas posaron sus miradas en mí.- ¿No les parece raro encontrar tres personas japonesas en un psiquiátrico a quien nadie vendría y en Colorado?-

-Pensé que yo era la única.- Tsubasa aclaró.

-No lo había pensado.- Indiferente Honoka dijo.

-A mí me da igual.- Imitando a Honoka, You aclaró.

-Como sea, ahí está el ascensor, vamos.- Apunté unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y todas posaron su mirada al frente. Al llegar ahí, era verdad, el ascensor no estaba clavado en el tercer piso como lo habíamos dejado.

-Apresúrense… - Entramos, cuando Honoka estuvo a nada de presionar el botón, You la detuvo.- Si las unidades de Murkoff nos esperan debajo, no se alarmen, solo suspiren y concéntrense en su objetivo en el menor tiempo posible. Así lograrán una mejor precisión sin estar en peligro.- Honoka asintió y tocó el botón hacia el primer piso.

 **(…)**

Bajamos al ascensor todas con el arma en alto, las unidades de Murkoff venían bien protegidas, sería difícil acabar con unos de ellos.

Silencio, silencio reinaba en la recepción, avanzábamos cautelosamente por la recepción despacio. Llegamos a la puerta, You trató de abrirla y nada.

-Mierda…-

Fue ahí cuando recordé que Padre Martin me había noqueado cerca de la puerta, dejando caer la tarjeta.

-Esperen, cuando era recién llegada intenté abrir la puerta pero Martin me noqueó cerca de aquí, iré a buscar la tarjeta.- Asintieron esperándome en la puerta.

Minutos de buscar y buscar para no encontrar nada. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las unidades de Murkoff habían pasado por aquí llevándose la tarjeta hacia el cuarto de seguridad, sin decir nada me dirigí al cuarto, cuando estuve en la puerta, escuché ruidos unos pisos arriba de nosotros, tenía que apurarme.

Entré ya que había dejado la puerta abierta de la última vez que pasé por aquí y encontré la tarjeta, estaba sobre el teclado desbloqueado. Tuve que batallar para recordar lo que había hecho antes para activar la puerta, lográndolo.

 **(…)**

-Chicas, intenten abrir…- Honoka se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Lo… Lo logramos…- Dijo sorprendida pero un estruendo irrumpió el silencio. Honoka cayó al suelo con el hombro herido.

You se alertó, comenzó a apuntar hacia todos lados, solo podía ver a Tsubasa llorando en una Honoka recostada en el suelo.

De pronto, mi vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

-Yo…u…chan…- Caí rendida al suelo, Tsubasa y You se me habían adelantado…

 **(Tres horas después, en algún lugar del Psiquiátrico)**

-Hasta que al fin despierta.- Despabilándome. Solo pude mirar con desprecio a la persona frente a mí.

-Bien… Señorita Yazawa.-

* * *

 **NA: Bien, espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo que viene es el último en el que las chicas estarán ahí dentro, además, la historia tendrá un final para una segunda temporada que dejará de lado un poco las escenas sangrientas o cosas así, pero un poco. La segunda estará en el tema de las armas, venganza. También, aparecerán las demás integrantes de µ's. Creo que sin dar más 'spoiler', me despido.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Penúltimo capítulo de esta temporada, el video estará en cursiva, lo que suceda mientras se narre el video se escribirá normalmente.**

* * *

Desperté en una blanca habitación, pequeña, acogedora, una mesa nos separaba. Él estaba ansioso al parecer porque yo despertara. Mi cámara apuntaba hacia mí. Mis manos eran sostenidas por unas esposas frente de mí, en ese momento buscaba una forma de salir tranquilamente mirando a mi alrededor pero todo estaba vacío excepto por una cámara en una esquina además de la anterior mesa. Me preocupaban las chicas, Tsu, You y Honoka.

-Bien… Señorita Yazawa.-

-…-

-¿Dónde quedó la egocéntrica pero feliz chica? Está bien, no me interesas tú… Me interesan los sucesos que has grabado.- Una puta sonrisa cínica se formaba otra vez como la última vez que lo vi.

-Supongo que murió. ¿Para qué los quieres?-

-Oh… Es una sorpresa y, las sorpresas no lo son si se cuentan.-

-¿Quieres dejar ya el maldito suspenso?-

-No, no lo haré. Tal vez podría contarte, no saldrás de aquí de todas formas. El caso es que este psiquiátrico tenía dos razones para desaparecer. Uno; Competencia y problemas con el dueño. Dos; Era la mejor forma de quitarme de encima a mi mejor periodista. Si entregas ese video, estaría acabado.-

-¿Por qué querría "quitarme de encima"?-

-Bueno, tengo dos razones más. Una es que me hijo desea ser el mejor periodista del mundo, así que decidí ayudarlo, matándote para así el completara el trabajo sobre "La muerte de la gran periodista Yazawa". Dos, mira. De pequeño éramos una familia de tres, mi padre y madre trabajaban para mantenerme mientras yo completaba mis estudios…-

Recordé tener la cruz que Martin me dejó en la iglesia. ¿Habrán cambiado las esposas desde la vez que mi padre me enseñó? No perdía nada intentando, mientras el continuaba, yo pensaba una manera muy disimulada para recoger y empezar a abrirlas.

-Mi padre, además de su trabajo, robaba para mantenernos, mi madre no sabía nada. Lo sabía ya que un día lo encontré llegando a casa con muchas cosas aún con la etiqueta de venta. Me sermoneó porque no estaba en mi cama, sin embargo aceptó su descuido y me dijo no decir nada…-

Las esposas habían cambiado muy poco, por suerte, puedo tocar el punto de culminación para quebrarlas con la cruz. Lo que no sé es si será fácil como antes. Aunque pareciera que no lo estaba escuchando, lo hacía, algo en su historia me hacía recordar a mi padre, quien murió por una depresión.

-Él era una buena persona, es mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre trató de protegernos. Es una pena que no todos seamos iguales, una noche. Tenía como objetivo una tienda muy conocida, desde el día en que lo encontré llegando a casa con lo robado, siempre me quedaba levantando en esperándolo de sus travesías. Quería ropa, nada más. Él partió y la curiosidad de todos los días me comía por dentro por ende terminé siguiéndolo muy por detrás. Entró a la tienda, pasaron cinco minutos casi para que la alarma empezara a sonar, mientras tanto yo seguía escondido…-

Una sorpresa y vagos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, mi madre llorando, mi oba-san consolándola, sin embargo mi padre nunca llegó. Era esa noche de la que este imbécil hablaba. No, no podría serlo.

Carraspeó.- Lo vi salir por la puerta principal mientras autos de policía lo rodeaban, yo no creía nada, lo habían descubierto. Se arrodilló levantando sus manos, cuando uno de los policías se acercó, el desenfundó su arma pero no logró hacer nada. Un bajo hombre de cabello negro, corto, le había disparado. Desde mi posición, sus compañeros parecían felicitarlo por salvarle la vida a su compañero pero él se veía mal.-

-Entonces. ¿Él era tú…?- No alcancé a terminar ya que me interrumpió.

-Sí. Él era mi padre, él era tu padre. Tu padre mató al mío, como no puedo matarlo a él, me desquitaré contigo.- Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento para colocarse en frente de mí apuntándome.

-¿Cómo sabes que era mi padre?-

-Hace un año, contraté personas para investigar acerca de los Yazawa ya que tú te me hacías impresionantemente parecida. A los meses me llegó información descriptiva de ellos. Se diferenciaban por tener unos penetrantes ojos de un rojo color, un cabello muy negro y ser humildes en todo sentido.- Agaché mi mirar.

-¿Por qué?- Susurré lo suficientemente alto para que él oyera.

Lo logré.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Minutos de silencio inundaron la sala.- Tengo trabajo que hacer, te mataré ahora. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?-

Reí muy bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Eres idiota? ¿No te da miedo morir?- Perdía la cordura ya, sino lo hacía ahí mismo moriría.

-El idiota eres tú. No me da miedo morir porque he experimentado lo más cercano a la muerte al pasar nueve horas en este infierno.-

-¿Eh?-

-No sabes las maravillas que se pueden hacer con una cruz…-

Tomándolo desprevenido, le arrojé las esposas, él no dudó en correrlas con una mano y usar la otra para dispararme pero lo esquivé haciéndome a un lado. Tomé la cruz una vez más para clavarla en su muñeca en la mano que sostenía el arma, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas con mi mano derecha haciendo que vuelva a sangrar el lugar del dedo anular, el disparo había alertado a más personas, estaba segura por lo tanto tenía que apresurarme a salir. Recogí el arma, antes de que él se pudiera levantar lo patee en su cabeza para dejarlo aún más adolorido. Apunté a su cabeza.

-Sabes… Mi padre murió de depresión. Mi madre, años antes de que viniera a Colorado, me dijo la razón. Él se había sentido culpable por matar a alguien, ahora sé que ese alguien es tu padre. En realidad, no murió por depresión, se suicidó con la misma arma con la que mató a tu padre ya que él sólo tenía una. No tenías razones para matarme. Pero además, no podría dejarte vivo sabiendo que eres una persona poderosa que puede matarme en nada.-

-Si me matas, mi hijo vendrá por ti. Además…- Se retorció.- Si subes ese video, personas irán por detrás de tus seres queridos, no podrás librarte de ellos nunca… Mátame, adelante.

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, disparé. ¿Por qué vendría su hijo detrás de mí? Eran cosas que importarían luego. Subiría el video de todas formas, pero antes de eso tenía que salir de aquí. Miles de guardias de Murkoff vendrían. Busqué en su cuerpo algo que me sirviera y encontré una llave maestra.

Abrí la puerta de la pequeña habitación para encontrarme con un largo pasillo, la que más me ayudaría sería You-chan. Busqué cautelosamente, ya que varias unidades pasaban por los demás pasillos en busca en problema mientras una alarma hacía eco en todos lados. Desde donde había salido a mi derecha tenía dos puertas al igual que a mi izquierda. Opté por ir primero a las de mi derecha, miré a través del pequeño vidrio en la puerta encontrando una oscura habitación. En cambio la otra era diferente, alguien hablaba con You-chan, inserté la llave para abrir sigilosamente, me coloqué del lado izquierdo en la puerta.

Al entrar, apunté rápidamente a la persona con la que You-chan hablaba para matarlo al instante.

-You-chan. Recoge su arma, no tenemos tiempo, iré por Honoka y Tsubasa.-

-Bien, pude sacarle información. Se encuentran en este mismo pasillo, iré tras Tsubasa.- Asentí mientras ella tomaba el arma de esa persona.

No me había percatado de que You-chan tenía moretones por toda la cara. Esos imbéciles.

Miré por la ventanilla de la primera puerta a mi izquierda de donde salí, para encontrar una habitación blanca igual a la mía pero con una tenue iluminación. Divisé a una persona detrás de Honoka, su cabellera me decía que era ella. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, el hombre se dio cuenta de que la habitación se había iluminado más, sin dudarlo patee su entrepierna. Me apuntó, pero gané disparando primero. Un ruido de disparo de hizo presente luego del mío en la habitación de al lado.

-Honoka. Toma su arma, este lugar está repleto de las personas de Murkoff, sino peleamos nos será imposible salir. Tengo una llave maestra, tendría que haber un elevador en alguna parte.- Asintió, tomó su arma.

Al salir, Tsubasa estaba con un arma y su cuchillo en cambio You tenía solo el arma que le quitamos a los de respectiva habitación.

-Bien…- Nos dispusimos a partir.- Esperen. Mi cámara.-

Volví a la sala en la que desperté para recoger la cámara sobre la mesa, miré con desprecio y pena el cuerpo de mi jefe muerto, sin más me dispuse a salir.

-Está bien, esto será difícil. Hay miles de agentes de Murkoff por los pasillos, tenemos que seguir en el psiquiátrico, la persona que me despertó me quería muerta así que se puede deducir que seguimos en él. Tengo una llave maestra, solo hay que conseguir un ascensor para irnos, continuemos en sigilo para evitar problemas. You, ¿sabes matar sigilosamente?- Asintió.- Genial. Vamos.-

-Esperen, este lugar tiene que tener una abastecimiento de armas, busquémoslo. Si es difícil es más divertido. En cambio, sino hay tal lugar tendremos que matar a unos cuatro para estar en iguales condiciones de lucha.-

-Bien, rápido.- Nos marchamos de ese pasillo.

Al continuar antes de doblar en el pasillo, nos detuvimos para mirar a los lados por peligros. You-chan dijo que continuemos, seguimos en línea recta durante varios minutos mientras que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, un presentimiento se notaba y era malo. Pude notar la concentración en la cara de You, el miedo en Tsubasa y la valentía en Honoka. Sin dudas saldríamos de esta como las demás o, eso esperaba.

-Quédense aquí, iré por él.- Un guardia vigilando una puerta se hacía presente a nuestra izquierda, You-chan se pasó frente a él sin levantar sospechas ya que llevaba la ropa de Murkoff. Cuando notó que el guardia no la miraba aprovechó rompiéndole el cuello en segundos recogiendo su arma.- Vengan.- Escondió el cuerpo en la sala dentro de la puerta para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando entramos pudimos notar muchas cámaras, You noqueó a la persona que las vigilaba sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de apretar un botón.

-Por suerte, Murkoff se caracteriza por tener armas hasta en donde no tendrían que tener, presentía que habrían armas en un lugar así.- Detrás nuestro habían dos armas grandes como las que teníamos antes de desmayarnos.

-Hey, miren esto.- Tsubasa llamó nuestra atención posando todas nuestras miradas en un monitor. Se veían muchas personas armadas y bien protegidas viniendo por el pasillo en que despertamos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Honoka, Tsubasa recojan esas armas y vamos. Este mapa de aquí servirá. Nico-chan, llévalo contigo, busca algún método de salida rápido.- Asentí, tomé el mapa para empezar a correr mientras lo miraba buscando en la Leyenda del mismo algún ascensor o puerta.

La Leyenda estaba cargada de cosas ¿Cómo siquiera cabrían tantas cosas en un psiquiátrico? Pude encontrar un pasillo separado del resto, levanté mi mirada mientras seguíamos corriendo, todas estaban sudando frío, el pasillo mencionado era largo, antes de su final tenía un marco de doble puerta que se abría hacia un ascensor, era nuestra salida.

-Aquí, encontré algo.-

-Dinos qué es.- Sin dejar de correr seguíamos, a veces parábamos para ver si habían peligros pero no nos deteníamos mucho.

-Un ascensor, es un pasillo alejado del resto, está cerca de aquí. Vengan.- Doblé hacia la izquierda seguida de las demás, el camino era cansador, varios pasos en sincronía se escuchaban muy fuerte lejos de nosotras, tal vez el eco al ser un lugar pequeño. Seguíamos, estábamos a unos cuántos pasillos.

-Detente Nico.- Honoka me habló jalándome, estuve a punto de arruinar todo, antes de seguir estaban a nuestra derecha personas armadas pasando. Tragué saliva asintiendo.

Cuando ya no hubieron más peligros.- Por aquí.- Avanzamos derecho para llegar al último pasillo, este tenía varias cajas en distintas posiciones.- Vamos, vamos, no perdamos tiempo. Honoka ¿Sientes el brazo adolorido?- Pregunté.

-Sí, puedo sostener un arma aún, eso es lo importante, sigamos.-

Cuando estuvimos a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta, un disparo llegó a nuestra izquierda, volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con bastantes personas apuntándonos a punto de disparar.

You-chan nos embistió a las tres cubriéndonos con las cajas.

-Será difícil, nos vieron, ahora. USEN LAS MALDITAS CAJAS, SUSPIREN ANTES DE DISPARAR, EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSIBLE APUNTEN, SALDRAN VIVAS ASI. ¿ENTENDIDO?- Ya nada importaba, los gritos no se escuchaban casi por los disparos. You-chan saltó un par de cajas hacia adelante para empezar a disparar, Honoka se posicionó a la caja de mi derecha, mientras que Tsubasa a la de mi izquierda. Por mí, rodé hacia la caja a la derecha de You.

Asomé mi cabeza para ver la situación, un disparo rozó mi mejilla. Bajándola instantáneamente.

-HAZ LO QUE TE HE DICHO NICO. SOLO ASI MATARAS.- Asentí nerviosa, asomé mi cabeza una vez más traté de memorizar la imagen del 'campo de batalla' suspiré, apunté mi pequeña arma para salir. Al salir pude dispararle a uno, pero no logré matarlo.- ESO.-

Ellos se acercaban cada vez más, Tsubasa y Honoka no tenían problemas al igual que yo. You-chan había matado a unos cuantos con unos disparos a la cabeza, el único lugar no protegido de ellos.

-MIERDA. SE ACERCAN MUY RAPIDO. VENGAN.- Se paró de su lugar para abrirnos la puerta, al cruzar la puerta, retuvimos a unos cuantos más, You-chan sacó una pequeña bomba de su cinto para arrojarla. Al explotar, el eco nos dejó un molesto pitido en nuestro oído.

Luego de esa detonación, los disparos cesaron.

-Si se quedan quietas y se entregan no les pasará nada. Caso contrario, este lugar explotará para así nadie pueda salir.- Con un megáfono alguien hablaba.

-¿QUE ME HACE CREERTE JAY? SIEMPRE ME ODIASTE ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ME MATARAS SI ME ENTREGO.-

-Já. Pequeña You. Tienes razón, aprovecharía a matarte. Hagamos esto fácil.- You volteó a vernos.

-Escuchen. Mataré a ese idiota primero, mientras disparo usen esa oportunidad para activar el ascensor yo las alcanzaré, la puerta esta servirá para retener un par de disparos.- Asentimos.

-¿COMO LO HARIAMOS FACIL?- Devolvió sus gritos a el que trataba de establecer una 'charla'

-Tú sabes.-

-SE QUE TE MATARE, PARA MI ESO ES FACIL.-

-Me irritas pequeña You, sal o, no dudaré en explotar este lugar.-

Nos miró, agachó y subió su cabeza en forma de señal, al momento en que ella se levantó para disparar nosotras corrimos. Agarré la llave en mi bolsillo, cerrando la puerta nos dirigimos al ascensor. El ruido de disparos por doquier había vuelto, irrumpiendo el silencio que solo rompía la charla.

El ascensor no se demoró en llegar, subimos. Detuve a Honoka antes de que tocara el botón para subir.

-Falta You-chan.- Preocupada le dije. Ella asintió nerviosa.

Un grito nos estremeció a todas, luego de ese grito seguían los disparos, quería ayudar a You-chan de no ser por Honoka quien me impidió ir por ella. Una detonación más se hizo presente, los disparos que se oían eran menos, nosotras esperábamos a You en el ascensor, asustadas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una You muy mal herida, con disparos en su abdomen, hombro y brazo, sus oídos sangraban por el ruido de la detonación. Nos sonrió…

-Más les vale salir de aquí…- Escupió sangre que ahora bajaba de su boca la cual tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos en grandes cantidades acompañada de una cara totalmente asustada e impresionada.- Algún día nos veremos… No olviden lo que hice por ustedes…- Acto seguido, Honoka golpeó el botón para subir.

Antes de que el ascensor se moviera, se oyeron cuatro disparos más, acompañados de una muerte. La muerte que más me dolería en el mundo, la muerte de una persona que nos salvó, que se hizo alguien importante para mí. La muerte de Watanabe You. Una chica que nunca alcanzaré a conocer. Lo último que vi antes de subir por el ascensor, fue a You cayendo rendida al suelo. Lágrimas caían sin parar de mis ojos acompañada de una gran ira.

Tsubasa sollozaba, en cambio Honoka se mantenía firme.

-¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NO ME DEJASTE AYUDARLA?! ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?! ¡ELLA PODRIA ESTAR AQUI CON NOSOTRAS SUBIENDO ESTE ASCENSOR PARA SALIR DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR!- La ira me vencía, agarré a Honoka por los hombros obligándola a verla.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ERA PARA TI ELLA?!- Mi cachete ardía, Honoka me había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas con mano abierta.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE DEJARA ALLI?! ¡¿EN UN MALDITO E INUTIL INTENTO POR SALVARLA?! ¡NO ME ARRIESGARIA A PERDERTE, PEQUEÑA IMBECIL! ¡ELLA ERA MUCHO PARA MI!..- Honoka se había quebrado, llorando desconsoladamente.- ¡…NOS AYUDO EN TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE HAREMOS!-

Me senté en una esquina, hundiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas, llorando. Esperando a que llegáramos al primer piso.

 **(…)**

El ascensor se detuvo, demoró unos segundos en abrir sus puertas, necesitaba algo para descargarme, en la puerta principal abierta, estaba un variante armado. Se percató de nuestra presencia, Honoka apuntó su arma pero interrumpí bajándola. Me acerqué al variante, esquivé en un rápido movimiento su golpe embistiéndolo. Comencé a liberar cuantos golpes y lágrimas recordando todo. Mis manos estaban llenas de la sangre que él liberaba en cuanto recibía uno de mis golpes, en un momento, me levanté de encima de él para colocarme a su lado, lo di vuelta para que su cara quedara mirando al piso, la ira me manejaba recordando aún todo con lágrimas. Comencé a estrechar su cara contra el piso, tantas veces que él había muerto desde la primera vez que lo golpee. Agarré su arma comenzando a golpearlo repetidas veces en su cuerpo. Minutos pasaron mientras yo seguía golpeándolo.

Salí para ver a Honoka en la entrada buscando cómo abrir la puerta. Mi auto seguía ahí, si mal no recuerdo las llaves tendrían que seguir dentro. Tsubasa buscaba entre mi auto cómo arrancarlo.

Me acerqué a la cabina, prendí la computadora encontrándome aquel mensaje al que hice caso omiso, borré ese documento de texto, presioné un botón en el escritorio para abrir la puerta, me dirigí a mi auto.

Entré, me senté en el asiento del conductor, esperé a que entraran. Llevé mi mano debajo del asiento a mi lado para encontrar la llave, no me demoré ya que tenía poco espacio ahí debajo. Acto seguido, encendí el auto disponiéndome a partir. Un silencio se apoderaba desde que me había desquitado con aquel variante. Mi cámara contenía todo lo visto dentro de ese psiquiátrico, todo.

 **(…)**

Largos minutos conduciendo, mis ojos estaban rojos, encendí la radio, para mi suerte. Sonaba una triste melodía de piano que mi princesa solía tocar.

-Ludovico Einaudi, ¿eh?- Susurré sonriendo de media boca.

-Nico-chan. Lo lamento yo no quer…- Interrumpí a Honoka.

-No sucede nada, tenías razón, era un riesgo que no podías permitir. Perdí la cabeza en ese momento.-Miré por el espejo retrovisor interior.- Tsubasa ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces mareada.-

-Sí, estoy bien yo solo quiero…- Sostuvo su estómago con una mano, con la otra su boca, al ver sus intenciones abrí la ventana a su costado, sin dudarlo devolvió todo.- Gracias.-

-Duerman, seguiré yo. Cuando esté amaneciendo las despierto.- Asintieron cerrando sus ojos.

Bajé el volumen de la radio, lo suficiente para que ellas pudieran dormir y yo escuchar. Imitando el bello sonido del piano con mi garganta.

Cuando ellas se durmieron, solté todas mis lágrimas. Repitiendo '¿Por qué?' varias veces.

 **(…)**

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol se veía en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de un anaranjado color. Mis ojos ardían por la humedad de mis lágrimas, las chicas dormían plácidamente. El camino por donde íbamos era callado, vacío. Habíamos salido del bosque hacía un tiempo.

Vi un auto, estacionado. Un camino a un río colina abajo, detuve el auto, recogí el cuchillo de Tsubasa, bajé del auto para quitar la placa de mi auto, quité ambas. Me dirigí al auto estacionado también quitando ambas remplazándolas por las mías, cabía la posibilidad de que Murkoff recordase la placa de mi auto. Prefería que fueran ellos ya que si veían que no éramos nosotras su búsqueda habría sido en vano. Eso me daría tiempo para muchas cosas.

Entré al auto despertando a Honoka.

-Déjame conducir, Nico-chan. Descansa, has hecho mucho.- Asentí cambiando de puesto, caí rendida a los segundos de cerrar mis ojos.

 **(…)**

Despertaba en un sillón, mi cabeza dolía al igual que mis piernas. Era un departamento muy parecido al mío en Japón, un exquisito olor me llamó a la cocina, encontré a Honoka sentada mirando la televisión expectante por algo mientras Tsubasa vestía un delantal para no ensuciarse mientras cocinaba.

-Nico-chan, me tenías preocupada. Ve a bañarte, hace unos meses una tía vino aquí acompañada de su hija, ella dejó las ropas de su hija en mi habitación. Es una niña casi de tu tamaño, tendría que quedarte su ropa.- Asentí.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté.

-Las 5 de la tarde, hace dos días estás durmiendo en ese sillón. Nos tenías preocupada, murmurabas cosas acerca de una princesa y le prometías que estarías con ella otra vez.- Honoka me respondía sentándose en la mesa.

-Hace tiempo no dormía bien, más aún con lo que sucedió.- Ignorando lo que Honoka escuchó. Un incómodo silencio apareció.- Iré al baño, enseguida vuelvo, ¿Podrías dejarme las ropas en el baño?- Pregunté a Tsubasa.

-Claro.-

-Gracias.-

Me parecía genial que Tsubasa tuviera un baño tan elegante en un departamento tan pequeño, giré la llave del agua caliente y un poco la de agua fría. Siempre me gustó que el baño se empañara completamente. El agua parecía bastante relajante al contacto de mi cuerpo, el cual tenía heridas por varios lugares, moretones, entre otros. La herida en los lugares de mis dedos dolía sin embargo ya no sangraba.

-Nico-chan, cierra la cortina vengo a dejarte la ropa.- Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Hice caso a sus palabras.- Ya está. La comida está lista, no empezaremos sin ti, apresúrate.-

-Iré enseguida. Solo déjame relajarme un poco más.-

Luego de la cena tenía pensado ir al hospital a que trataran decentemente mis dedos, luego a la casa de Oriana. Necesitamos pasaportes con Honoka.

Cerré las llaves de agua, agarré las ropas las cuales eran algo infantiles. Una remera negra que al medio tenía escrito "Little Girl" en blanco y un pantalón para ejercicio azul oscuro con rayas blancas a los costados.

Me acerqué a la cocina, mirando mí alrededor inspeccionando con la vista un poco más la casa, me senté en la mesa para comer.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece arroz.-

-Aquí, el arroz no se come como un onigiri.- Tsubasa me respondió con una sonrisa.- Se come así, en un plato y con cubiertos.-

-¿Cubiertos? Siempre pedía comida china ya que era lo más parecido a Japón.-

-Nico-chan, solo come, no te intoxicarás.-

Se me hacía difícil agarrar esa cosa llamada tenedor, pero para ellas era algo muy común. A los minutos se me hizo fácil agarrarlo aunque aún con problemas. Era delicioso, tal vez porque no comía nada hacía dos días o porque en verdad era delicioso.

-¿Dónde está mi cámara? Necesito comprobar el video.-

-¿Estás segura de querer ver eso? Está a un costado del sillón, tengo el televisor ahí por si quieres conectarla. Ah, usa audífonos, no quiero escuchar nada acerca de ese video.- Tsubasa se levantó de la mesa, recogió unos audífonos.- Toma.-

Al terminar de comer, fui la última, ya que disfrutaba cada bocado. Nerviosa por estar a punto de ver el video, me levanté e hice todo el cableo para poder verlo. Llevé los audífonos a mis orejas.

 _Comenzaba cuando mi compañero se sacrificó por mí. Ahora que veo bien a ese variante era el mismo al que maté antes de salir del psiquiátrico. Unas náuseas llegaron a mí al ver la librería llena de cabezas, luego se veía a Chris levantándome del cuello ya que mi cámara estaba en mi pecho grabando. Pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó Martin diciendo que me curaría, la venda que me colocó se había caído hace tiempo, nunca me percaté. Fui sedada por Martin, el tiempo pasó, cuando desperté traté de activar las puertas pero la luz se apagó._

 _Chris entró al cuarto de seguridad, yo grababa con la visión nocturna todo. Fui noqueada por Martin al tratar de salir. Despertaba en la prisión, la charla con los Gemelos, cuando conocí a Honoka. La vez que Honoka habló mal de los internos y corrimos a escondernos. Me sostuvo del susto que me llevé cuando al subir encontré al interno muy cerca de mí. La segunda charla con los gemelos. Ahí estaba la parte que menos quería recordar, cuando perdí mis dedos, ese idiota._ Ahí terminaba el primer video. Pasé al segundo.

 _Despertaba con el Gemelo más alto muerto unos pasos delante de mí, Honoka y Tsubasa durmiendo, cuando Tsu se presentó ante mí. Ah… Cuando conocimos a You, una culpa me invadía._ Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, Honoka en señal de consolarme lo había hecho. Arrimó una silla para ver el video también. _El plan para matar a Chris, nuestra parada en la iglesia, escalofríos era lo único que mi cuerpo sentía al recordar lo que viví allí dentro. Cuando voltee para ver la iglesia en total llamas, unos momentos antes de que nos drogaran y dispararan a Honoka. El video no se detenía ahí._

 _-Llévense a ellas, esta se irá conmigo.- Esa voz pude reconocer que era del idiota de mi jefe._

 _Bajábamos por el ascensor, de pronto la cámara se levanta, la quitan de mi cuello para que mi jefe la agarre. Se detenían en el pasillo en que todo pasó, muchas cajas estaban ahí detrás de la puerta._

 _-Jefe.- Se escuchó una voz no muy lejos con total respeto._

 _-Dígame.-_

 _-Tenemos entendido que pudimos controlar la situación en el psiquiátrico, hemos eliminado a la mayoría de los locos, la operación fue un éxito. Los locos más difíciles fueron encontrados muertos en distintos lugar. El interno en el psiquiátrico por dos años Chris Walker. Más los Gemelos… No encuentro sus nombres por ningún lugar.-_

 _-Eso es de menos importancia, buen trabajo, puedes irte.-_

 _Después de eso todo era irrelevante hasta que yo me despertaba. Se podía ver una imagen de mí hablando con el idiota, la forma en que lo maté, salí, a los minutos volví por la cámara._

 _Nuestra aventura por esos largos pasillos fue grabada, justo antes de que yo suba al ascensor corté el video_ , no quería ver otra vez a You.

-Honoka, tenemos que salir. Prepárate.- Asintió para ir a cambiarse.

 **(…)**

-Tsubasa, ¿Nos esperas o irás con nosotras?-

-Me quedaré aquí, tengo que limpiar este lugar, ustedes necesitan pasaporte e identidad. Buena suerte.- Asentimos y partimos.

 **(…)**

Fuimos al hospital, al llegar a la recepción estaba la típica imbécil malhumorada.

-¿Qué necesitan?- Con una irritada voz nos atendió.

-Una revisión, rápido, es para ambas.-

-No puedo dárselas sino tienen cita previa, ¿Alguna razón importante?- Me irritó en tal manera que agarré su sweater del cuello para acercarla a mí.

-¿Ves mis dedos?- Le mostré ambas manos.- ¿Ves su hombro?- Honoka dejó ver su herida de bala en él.- Ahora dime, ¿Prefieres que te corte los mismos dedos que yo y te haga un agujero de igual tamaño en tu hombro o nos darás la puta revisión?- Tragó saliva, lo había logrado.

-Enseguida.- Con voz temblorosa lo dijo.

-Eres buena intimidando.- Susurró a mi oído Honoka.

-En unos minutos el doctor estará libre. Gracias por venir. ¿Sus nombres?- Dijo la recepcionista a Honoka, había cruzado la línea yo.

-Kösaka Honoka, Yazawa Nico.- La recepcionista asintió

 **(…)**

Esperamos a que el doctor llamara a nuestros nombres.

-Señorita Kösaka, Señorita Yazawa.- Asentimos, nos levantamos para entrar.

 **(…)**

-Bien. Cuéntenme ¿Cómo pasó?-

-Preferiría evitar esa preguntar. Solo necesito que trate mis dedos y suture su herida en el hombro.-

-Pero necesito saber cómo perdió dos de sus dedos y cómo ella recibió un disparo.-

-¿Me escuchó? Dije que evitaría eso. ¿Quiere hacerlo?-

-No, no hasta que me cuente cómo.- Me paré frente a él para golpearlo pero Honoka me detuvo.

-Si haces eso saldremos perdiendo ya que no nos dará lo que necesitamos.- Asentí.- En cuanto a su pregunta, recibí este disparo en un callejón de noche hace dos días y ella perdió sus dedos porque le debía dinero a una persona.-

-Está bien, iremos primero por el disparo, señorita Yazawa le ruego que espere en ese asiento.- Me senté a esperar mientras veía cómo Honoka resistía el dolor ante la sutura.

 **(Minutos después)**

-Ya terminamos señorita Kösaka. Señorita Yazawa.- Asentí, intercambiamos lugar con Honoka mientras el doctor traía una mesita para que apoye mi mano.

-Dolerá bastante.- Al menos fue sincero.

Picó muy despacio, para evitar gritos por mi parte, el hueso, dejándolo un tanto firme en su punta, lo limó muy despacio para que quedara firme, lo limpió y colocó una venda alrededor del dedo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-Bien, en unos meses la parte que tiene piel tendría que cicatrizarse quedando como una barriga hacia afuera, el hueso si lo remuevo o lo corto podría morir desangrada como también podría salir perfecta de esa acción. Hay más probabilidades de que muera desangrada por eso no opto por quitar el hueso.-

-Gracias.-

-A ustedes por venir señoritas.-

Nos dispusimos a partir, teníamos que ir a la casa de Oriana, ella sabría cómo hacer pasaportes e identidades aquí, yo perdí la mía en el psiquiátrico en cambio Honoka se la quitaron al llegar al mismo. Pasaportes para ir a Japón.

Paseábamos por las calles con el objetivo de la casa de Ori. Las calles eran tranquilas, niños jugando, familias felices, adolescentes con pareja. Animales, una linda vista. En nuestra vereda había un local que vendía televisores y como es costumbre los tenían prendidos en el canal de noticias.

 _-Informamos: El hospital, también funcional como asilo y psiquiátrico, Mount Massive, ha tenido varios problemas dejando a muchas víctimas dentro de él. Todo esto se dio lugar en la madrugada de hace dos días, no se reconocieron personas que salieron vivas de ahí dentro. Entre ellas, un joven de veintiún años periodista, una joven de veintitrés, otra chica de veintidós y el dueño del psiquiátrico Hamtom. Estas personas se reconocieron como Yazawa Nico; Joven de veintidós años pelo negro con colitas a los costados, gran periodista. Kira Tsubasa; La recepcionista de veintidós. El joven Upshur de veintiún años. También el adulto Hamtom con treinta años. Si alguien sabe o tiene información con respecto a ese lugar, sin dudas vaya a la estación de policía 1998. Esta noticia se transmitirá en todo el mundo, muchas gracias por escuchar.-_

-Nico-chan, luego iremos por Murkoff, vamos.- Asentí.

-Oh, por cierto, te sienta bien la colita en tu pelo al costado.- Se avergonzó un poco por mi comentario pero agradeció con una sonrisa.

 **(…)**

Caminábamos por el centro llegando a la casa de Ori. El centro en Colorado siempre fue abrumador, nunca me gustaron los espacios con mucho ruido. Eran las siete de la tarde. Llegamos a una casa en muy bonito estado con un bonito jardín siendo cuidado por Ori, quien al verme se alegró al punto de que lágrimas se le escaparan por sus ojos.

-Nico… Escuché en el canal de noticias que habías muerto en tu reportaje. ¿Cómo saliste viva? ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?-

-Ella y dos personas más me salvaron, convivimos juntas para salir de ahí, necesito que no cuentes que personas salieron de ese lugar vivas. Bien, he venido para preguntarte sobre cómo conseguir pasaportes e identidades para ella y yo.

-Oh, eso es fácil tengo mi novio que está trabajando en esa rama de la sociedad… No será un problema.-

 **(Dos días después)**

-Bien, necesito que me diga su nombre.-

-Yamauchi Nanako.- Respondí

-Bien. ¿Él de usted?- Preguntando a Honoka.

-Fujita Maiko.- Nerviosa respondió Honoka.

-Todo listo, tomen sus pasaportes e identidades, desde mañana podrán viajar.- Amablemente nos aclaró el señor frente a nosotras.

 **(La noche de ese día)**

Había salido de la casa de Tsu-chan para llamar a alguien. La noche daba miedo pero nada me podría asustar como lo hizo ese lugar, llovía muy tenuemente. Ascendía para convertirse en una fría y mala lluvia para luego descender paulatinamente al grado de estar lloviendo gotitas.

Un teléfono fijo de las calles necesitaba, tenía que llamarla, hacía semanas no lo hacía. Quería escuchar su voz. Según Tsu-chan se podría llamar a Japón desde aquí.

Encontré uno, inserté el precio para llamar por unos diez minutos.

Marqué su número.

Esperaba en silencio.

-¿Buenas?- Un hombre de avanzada edad me respondía.

-Necesito hablar con la señorita.-

-Sin antes decirme quién habla no lo permitiré.-

-Escúcheme, con todo respeto le pido hablar con ella.- Alejó el teléfono de su oído, se escuchaban voces lejos del teléfono, el mismo cambió de mano.

-¿Quién eres?- Su voz seguía igual de angelical que antes. Pero estaba desganada, triste.

-¿Acaso crees que he muerto? Te prometí algo y lo cumpliré, sé que escuchaste ese reportaje del psiquiátrico y ganaste esa actitud desganada o triste.-

-Tú… No puedes ser ella… No, ella murió…- Se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado del teléfono pero a la vez risas, alegría.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño. Princesa tomate.- Acto seguido colgué el teléfono, la lluvia que antes me parecía mala ahora era maravillosa, ella podía cambiar todo en unos segundos…

 **(Esa misma noche)**

-Tsu-chan. Honoka-chan. Llegué.- Algo andaba mal, todo estaba en silencio, las luces apagadas pero todo ordenado.- ¿Chicas?-

Había comida en la mesa, tal vez para mí, busqué en el pequeño living sin encontrar nada, mi habitación, el baño. Nada. Decidí ir a la habitación de Tsu, era lo último que podría revisar.

Abrí cautelosamente la puerta encontrando una oscura habitación, la cama de Tsu era ocupada por ella y Honoka, ambas durmiendo. Tsu estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Honoka mientras ésta dormía muy plácidamente. No tenía pensado molestarlas en su momento ya que si lo hacía me recordaría a una amiga, si yo odiaba que ella irrumpiera mis momentos con sus bromas de mal gusto pero con buena intención ¿Por qué hacerlo yo con otra persona?

Cerré la puerta de su habitación, caminé a la cocina sentándome en la mesa para disfrutar de la comida. Al terminar, fui a mi habitación, intenté dormir pero desde hacía días no podía dormir bien, tenía miedo de despertar y que alguien con un cuchillo, bate con clavos, el mismo Chris, los gemelos, Tragger, Hamtom o su hijo estuvieran frente a mí. Era algo idiota de pensar porque estaban muertos pero no podía quitarme ese miedo. Además, uno de ellos seguía vivo y las palabras de Hamtom llegaban a mi cabeza.

-Si me matas mi hijo vendrá por ti.- Genial, ¿no? Si Hamtom era una persona con poder, lo único que esperaba de su hijo es que fuera el doble de loco para hacer todo esto.

Por otra parte, haber hablado con ella me ponía feliz, me relajaba, sentía miles de emociones volver a mí, tal vez porque estuve cerca de morir varias veces lo que me hacía pensar nunca poder volver a escucharla.

Voltee mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

Todo me recordaba a You-chan. Al pensar en ella, alguna lágrima me traicionaba cayendo. Nunca imaginé querer tanto a una persona en cuestión de horas, su muerte me había dolido bastante y sé que a las demás también. Siempre me acordaba del momento exacto cuando ella caía al suelo, dejando ver a menos de diez personas armadas con la palabra 'Murkoff Corp.' En sus abrigos.

Había sido increíble, nosotras éramos cuatro personas contra más de cuarenta personas armadas y experimentadas. Habíamos logrado dejar a casi diez vivos, estoy segura de que si hubiéramos ayudado a You ella estaría aquí con nosotros.

Todo había acabado, ahora solo quedaba entregar el video a la policía pero ¿Cómo? Ellos nos retendrían si se daban cuenta de que somos las personas que salieron vivas de ahí dentro.

Bostecé.

Cerré mis ojos.

Caí en un profundo sueño…

* * *

 **NA: Muchas gracias por leer. Puede que todos se lo recuerden pero en unos días es el tan popular Final Love Live! Algo que quedará siempre en mi será su conteo "Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Raku, Nana, Hachi, Kyuu." Ya, sin más. Me despido.**


	9. Despedida: ¿El fin?

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Que disfruten de la lectura. Sí. 'Nico-chuan'**

* * *

 **(Residencia Baker, días antes.)**

Mansión no. Un hogar de personas con dinero pero humildes mejor dicho.

-¿Le avisarás tú? Quién sabe cómo sería la faceta furiosa de su hijo.- Mi compañero hacía una excelente pregunta.

-Ah… Sí, lo haré yo, sé que tú no eres capaz.- Indiferente respondía mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la gran casa.

Él chasqueó con su boca.

Tenía un jardín lindo, muchas decoraciones en todos lados, animales a punto de ser entrados a la casa por criados ya que era de noche. Cerca del final de un gran patio había un granero, vaya a saber para qué lo querrán aquí. Al estar frente a las escaleras para llegar a la puerta suspiré para calmar un poco los nervios, subimos el primer escalón y la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas noches. ¿Ustedes trabajan para el señor Hamtom?- Un portero nos recibía con total respeto.

Asintiendo.-Sí. Ah… Esto… Tenemos que hablar con el hijo del señor Hamtom.- Aumenté la fuerza en mi agarre hacia lo que llevaba en mis manos, mientras mi compañero respondía.

-Por aquí.- Se dispuso a partir, nos quedamos parados unos segundos hasta reaccionar para seguirlo.

Dentro, la casa aunque no lo pareciera, era espaciosa, tenía unas grandes escaleras hacia arriba, detrás de ellas, unas hacia abajo. Candelabros, más de uno, en la entrada principal.

-¿Para qué necesitarán tantos?- Susurré.

-¿Perdone?- El Portero, si es que así puedo decirle, llamó mi atención a lo que yo negué ladeando mi cabeza.

Al subir las escaleras, era un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja, en las paredes habían retratos antiguos otros no tanto. Otra vez, había lámparas en el techo cada nada, tal vez querían cien por ciento iluminado todo, o no.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta la cual tenía un cartel colgando de su pobo y tenía escrito "Habitación de **Austin**. NO molestar." Seguido de un lindo dibujo de una cámara. Mi compañero seguía sorprendido por el lugar que cuando nosotros nos detuvimos él siguió.

Golpeó dos veces despacio la puerta.- ¿Se encuentra ahí? Tiene visitas, pequeño Austin.-

Muy leve se escuchó desde dentro.-¿De parte de quién?-

-De parte de Amo.-

-Está bien, déjalos pasar.- Inmediatamente, el anciano abrió la puerta, la primera vista que tuve de ese cuarto era, en la pared, miles de fotografías de distintos lugares, muy lindas tomas. Entramos y el que nos guió se retiró.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Irritado nos preguntó.

-Yo… Ah… Nosotros.- Al ver el inútil intento por hacerlo él, toqué su hombre avisándole que me dejara todo a mí.

-Austin, ¿Cierto?- Asintió continuando con su trabajo.- Nosotros estamos aquí por tu padre.- Quise continuar pero dejó todas sus acciones para pararse y casi gritando, exaltado, dijo.

-¿Qué le sucedió? Hace días no llega a casa.-

-Sí, sobre eso. Ten.- Le pasé el objeto entre mis manos.

-¿Un pendrive?- Asentí.

Suspiró, fue a buscar algo, dejándonos en su habitación solo. Sin dudarlo comencé a observar de cerca sus tomas, eran anocheceres hermosos, atardeceres igualmente. Una pareja de recién casados besándose, en una esquina de una toma cuando detrás de ellas tienen un lago que contiene el reflejo de la luna.

Escuché que volvió a entrar y dirigí mi atención a él nuevamente. Tenía una netbook decorada detrás de su monitor, conectó el pendrive. Unos segundos le tomó abrir el video que contenía.

-No sé si él quería que lo vieras sin embargo no quise que su familia se enterara en ocasiones peores.- El observaba el video en silencio "las maravillas que se pueden hacer con una cruz" provino del video, acto seguido se escuchó un quejido de dolor. Me ubiqué en qué parte del video estaba. Lágrimas abordaban la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- Con una quebrada voz soltó.

-Ella, Yazawa Nico. Una periodista que trabajaba para el pequeño diario de tu padre.-

"Sabes, mi padre murió de depresión" Faltaba muy pocos segundos para el momento.

Voltee a seguir viendo las fotografías mientras se escuchaba como esa mujer hablaba con Hamtom. Sabía que tenía que trabajar ese día, si tan solo no me hubieran dado ese día para descansar, le mencioné que era una mala idea él no me hizo caso. "Mátame, adelante." Cerré mis ojos como si eso fuera a funcionar, un disparo se escuchó.

-Padre…- Luego de eso gritó hasta el punto de que su voz casi se rompe, agarró la netbook, se levantó para estrellarla en el piso. Agarró la cámara en la que trabajaba cuando ingresamos para también estrellarla pero esta vez en la pared.

En otro caso lo habría tranquilizado, sin embargo, esta situación no requería de eso. Lo dejé, quería que él se descargara, quería matar a la mujer esa.

-¡Váyanse!- Gritó.

-Vete.- Le dije a mi compañero.- Espérame en la puerta de abajo.- Asintió partiendo.

-¡Tú también!- Gritó llorando, me acerqué a él para consolarlo pero me golpeó. No le presté atención, la impotencia de ese momento lo obligó.

-Escúchame. Yo también quiero matarla, tu padre, mi jefe. Me ha ayudado bastante, antes de trabajar para él, me prestó dinero cuando mi familia estuvo a punto de morir de hambre porque había perdido mi trabajo hacía dos meses y mi esposa estaba embarazada, siempre le daba mi comida para que el bebé creciera sano. Luego de eso, me ofrecí a trabajar para él, aceptó. Él para mí fue mucho más que un amigo, lo quise como un hermano mayor, el que nunca tuve, también me dolió ver ese video.-

Me miró atento aún con lágrimas saliendo.

-Sólo… Te pido a ti, que tienes el poder suficiente para buscar pistas sobre esa chica, la encontraremos para asesinarla de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo con tu padre.-

Se tranquilizó, se paró para sentarse en la cama de vuelta, secando sus lágrimas.

-No descansaré hasta encontrarla…-

-Yo tampoco lo haré.- Coloqué mi mano en su hombro.-Yo tampoco lo haré.-

Me dispuse a salir no sin antes.

-Mañana vendré a la misma hora, quiero que comencemos lo antes posible.-

Salí al pasillo cuando escuché de vuelta un llanto, sin nada más que hacer suspiré y avancé.

 **(PoV Nico.)**

El ruido de las olas llamó mi atención. Medio dormida aún me senté, traté de abrir mis ojos pero un bostezo se adelantó. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en una playa de una muy blanca arena, muy. Me paré, observé mis costados para encontrarme del lado izquierdo una línea roja, parecía una línea pero era el rastro de alguien desangrándose.

Lo seguí, mientras me caminaba observaba mi alrededor, a mi izquierda tenía unos arbustos que no me dejaban ver más allá de la playa, a mi derecha el mar con islas a la lejanía. Aves se posaban en la orilla algunas para descansar sus alas otras se preparaban para emprender un largo vuelo. Todo era lindo pero ¿Cómo llegué ahí?

Frotando mis ojos para que se quite un poco más el sueño, me di cuenta de que traía muy poca ropa, no me importó ya que al parecer no había nadie pero era incómodo y el frío que desprendía el estar cerca del mar era gigante.

Caminaba aún mientras observaba a las aves que se acercaban, las únicas cosas que no cuadraban era cómo llegué y de quién era el rastro. De pronto oí cómo una voz me llamaba, sin dudas era ella. Corrí siguiendo el rastro, quería saber de dónde venía. Llegué al final del rastro, la playa había quedado atrás, el lugar había cambiado repentinamente a estar en una gran arboleda a metros de mí estaba ella.

Me acercaba despacio sin embargo ella se alejaba para tratar de entrar a la casa, puse una tonta sonrisa y me apuré, si yo aumentaba mi andar ella también lo hacía. Entró cerrando fuertemente la puerta, dudando me acerqué para abrirla.

Dentro no había nada excepto ella.

-Cumpliste tu promesa.- Extendió sus brazos, asentí y sin dudarlo iba a aceptar ese abrazo pero al momento de llegar a la extensión de sus brazos me empujó. Caí en una silla cuando en realidad tendría que haberme golpeado con la puerta, todo se había puesto oscuro, todo menos el lugar de la silla que era alumbrado por una luz desde arriba, mi alrededor era oscuridad.

Intenté levantarme pero no pude, mis manos estaban atadas. Inspeccionando la silla me di cuenta que era la misma silla con ruedas en la que perdí mis dedos, mis dedos, tenía diez.

-Hola pequeña paciente…- Esa voz era del mismo Tragger. Como si de una invocación se tratara salió de la oscuridad dejándose ver por la luz, tenía las tijeras en sus manos.

Mi respiración se agitó.

-Te dije que te las haría pagar.- De mi derecha emergió de la oscuridad Hamtom, con una mirada maliciosa.

Probé a hablar pero mi boca estaba amordazada, forcejee con mis manos para lograr algo pero fue el resultado más obvio el que obtuve.

Detrás de Tragger salieron los gemelos de la oscuridad, el que no tenía cabello pasaba su cuchillo de costado por su brazo mientras que el otro pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

Escuché a alguien bufar, miré a mis costados él único libre era mi izquierda, pero de ella misma apareció Chris. Tronó su cuello.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Recuerdas? Como la primera vez, leeeento y dolorooooso.- Dicho eso, Tragger acomodó mi dedo anular en su tijera. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que forcejear inútilmente. Me sacó la mordaza.

-¿Se siente bien? Ahora, quiero oírte gritar.- Rió

Hizo lo mismo con todos mis dedos. El dolor era muy real para ser un sueño. Mis manos eran una cascada de sangre.

-Bien. Mi turno.- Hamtom agarró un arma y disparó a mi hombro, acto seguido golpeó el lugar del impacto provocando aún más dolor. Así hizo con todo mi brazo derecho, llenó de agujeros todo el brazo, seguidos de un golpe en ellos. No quería más, mi garganta dolía por los gritos, recosté mi cabeza del lado izquierdo, cerré los ojos, suspiré. Abrí los ojos y Chris se acercaba, agarró mi cabeza propinándome un golpe que me revolvió todos los sesos, sentía cómo mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Se puso en frente de mí, sin remordimientos comenzó a darme golpe tras golpe, todos con la misma fuerza. Quería morir, no sentía mis manos, mi brazo derecho, mi cara, mis ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

Levanté mi mirada para poder ver quién seguiría. Me di cuenta de que Hamtom y Tragger habían desaparecido, solo estaba Chris y los gemelos.

El gemelo sin pelo se acercó para clavar su cuchillo en mi pierna, grité con todas mis fuerzas también comencé a mover mis piernas y forcejear más con mis manos, dolía más una herida de cuchillo que una de bala.

La bala se sentía que entraba limpiamente, en cambio, el cuchillo dolía a cada centímetro que se adentraba más al cuerpo, el filo del mismo al no ser recto el ataque cortaba un poco más a los costados.

Lo quitó de mi pierna, para clavarlo en la otra, esa vez de alguna manera lo soporté un poco más.

Retiró el cuchillo una última vez, se alejó y el otro gemelo se acercó peligrosamente rozando en cuchillo con mi estómago, sus labios eran humedecidos por su lengua que pasaba en círculo por ellos.

Grité, cuando estuvo a punto de clavarlo.

.

Desperté.

-Nico-chan. Hasta que al fin despiertas. ¿Qué te sucedía?- Tsubasa estaba con sus manos en mis hombros.

-Yo…- Estaba en blanco, miré mis manos para encontrarme con ocho dedos, mis piernas sanas, mi brazo derecho sano, mi boca estaba perfecta. Había sido un sueño muy real, de hecho, habría creído que fue la realidad si las personas que aparecieron en el no hubieran muerto. Lo que sí, sudaba como si fuera verano. Mi temperatura estaba alta según Tsu.

-¿Despertó?- Honoka entraba, tropezándose casi a punto de caer.

-Sí. Nico-chan, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué gritabas?- Tragué saliva.

-Fue… Un sueño muy real… Nada… Más…- Estaba mareada.

-Ven. Vamos a comer.- Asentí, cambié mi ropa por algo sencillo para circular por el departamento y me dirigí a la cocina.

Abrí la única ventana del apartamento, necesitaba aire por suerte una linda brisa corría fuera, entrando la casa se llenó de esa tranquilidad, apagué el televisor y puse música. Las radios japonesas podían ser captadas por este lugar o había alguna estación japonesa en Colorado.

 _-Espero que hayan disfrutado esa canción, la primera de HTT. Aunque se hayan disuelto, siempre seguirán sus canciones con nosotros._ \- Me senté a comer, ayer en la noche antes de salir le pedí a Tsu-chan arroz para hoy.- _Bien. Ahora, les traemos una canción de un grupo no muy conocido, en Akiba, con una hermosa melodía y letra. El grupo se llama µ's, está compuesto por nueve chicas, son ayudadas por dos personas mayores, la persona a cargo de la letra: Sonoda Umi. La persona a cargo de la melodía: Nishikino Maki._ \- Me atraganté con la comida al punto de toser al escuchar ese nombre. Me levanté de la mesa a escuchar más de cerca la radio.- _A continuación, les dejamos escuchar._

Lamentablemente no dijo nada más, sólo fue una mención hacia ella.

-Nico-chan. ¿Qué fue eso?- Honoka preguntaba impresionada por mis acciones.

-Nada.- Me levanté para sentarme a comer.- Recuerda, al terminar de comer idearemos cómo dejar mi cámara con los videos en la estación sin que nos vean. ¿De acuerdo?- Asintió y siguió comiendo.

La canción era muy alegre pero a la vez triste, hablaba sobre un pequeño pájaro que al fin abría sus alas para emprender un vuelo. Preguntaba sobre volver el tiempo atrás y ellas mismas respondían con un "No, no, no. Este momento es el mejor." Un final muy hermoso, diciendo "Lo conseguimos siguiendo la luz"

 _-Espero que les haya gustado esta triste canción, una de las últimas que µ's cantó. Para quienes quieran saberlo su nombre es "Somos una sola luz". Para las personas que extrañarán a µ's y que les duele su separación no se preocupen, aún tenemos muchas cosas para recordarlas, sus canciones, acciones, logros, tengan en cuenta eso._ \- Apagué la radio, sinceramente, no quería escucharla más además tenía que hablar con Honoka.

-Está bien. Solo tenemos que dejar la cámara en la estación de policía sin que ellos nos agarren porque sabes lo que podríamos tener de consecuencia, además de una horrorosa muerte por Murkoff. ¿Alguna idea?-

-Aaah… Pues, ninguna idea que implique entrar sin ser descubiertas.-

-¿Qué tienes pensado entonces?-

-Uno de ellos es: Llegar a la recepción, dejar la cámara y listo. Si alguien se acerca le decimos que no sabemos nada.-

-¿En serio? ¿Es tu gran plan?-

-Nunca he hecho estas cosas, dime uno tuyo, ¿Es mejor que el mío?-

-Honoka. Para eso estamos aquí. Se me ha ocurrido llevar los videos a un pendrive y tirarlos desde abajo hacia una ventana del segundo piso.-

-No funcionará, ellos enseguida irían por ti lo toman como vandalismo.-

Ambas permanecíamos calladas, pensando en qué hacer.

-Sabes. Dejemos esto acá, has lo que tengas que hacer mientras, obviamente, piensas en algo. Llámame si se te ocurre algo decente.- Asintió yo fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa que compré un día antes en la tarde para salir. Necesitaba salir.

-Saldré un rato.-

-Cuídate.- Tsu-chan se quedaría sola con Honoka, quién sabe qué harían esas dos.

La linda brisa seguía pero no tanto como cuando me levanté. No tenía un objetivo fijo, además, tenía que pensar en cómo dejar el video.

Caminaba con mi mirada clavada al suelo, personas pasaban a mi alrededor, levanté mi mirada estaba en una calle sin autos ni tampoco ellos podían entrar, estaba bloqueada en las dos salidas, al estar inmersa en mis pensamientos llegué a la mitad de la calle, continué por ahí por flojera a colocarme en la acera.

Mientras seguía pensando levanté mi mirada para ver cómo las personas me miraban. Era como si yo cargara a alguien en mis brazos, todos estaban mirándome sorprendidos, algunos murmuraban cosas pero no me importaba, siempre había tenido esa clase de atención solo que en ese momento se me hacía pesado continuar con ellas.

Proseguí con lo mío, no podía dejar que un par de miradas me alejaran de pensar. Nada llegaba a mi cabeza y si algo llegaba era incoherente o fracasaba en una parte. Llegué al final de esa calle, me coloqué en la acera para continuar. Las miradas seguían, de repente el sueño de esta mañana llegó a mí.

-¿Será ella?-

-Las noticias no mienten.-

-Su descripción es perfecta.-

Eran susurros que podía escuchar, todo tenía sentido. Tapé mi cabeza y corrí a sentarme en algún lugar.

Llegué a una plaza de tanto correr, miré detrás y ninguna de esas personas estaba. Me senté, pasé mi mano por mi pierna el dolor de la puñalada me había dolido en verdad.

Cada vez, los planes eran mejores pero seguían sin ser buenos, a algunos si les aplicabas un poco de lógica o algo que las personas en ese momento llegaran a pensar fracasarían por eso los desechaba.

-¿Tendría que llamar a la policía?

-Es ella.-

Los susurros cada vez me irritaban más.

-Disculpe, señorita.- Miré hacia donde me llamaban con enojo.

Tragó saliva.

-¿Es usted Yazawa Nico? ¿La periodista de Mount Massive?-

-No. No lo soy. Ahora vete.-

-Pero…-

-¡VETE!- Asintió dejándome sola.

 **(…)**

Horas habían pasado, los susurros no pasaban pero mientras no llamaran a la policía todo estaría bien. Estaba cada vez más cerca de un plan.

Hasta que llegó a mi cabeza el más coherente y con lógica, sin peligros que pensé.

 **(…)**

-Estoy en casa.- Levantando mi voz les dije pero no recibí respuesta. Suponía que estaban en sus "cosas" así que opté por dejarlas ahí.

Preparé un café como mi abuelo mi enseñó, su cafetería a la que yo iba siempre de pequeña era llamada ":Re". Aunque fuera raro me gustaba, consistía en preparar todo bien, un "punto de climax" por así decirlo, colocar el agua en círculos y listo, tenías un súper delicioso café.

Me senté a tomarlo, a medias, me levanté de la mesa a buscar la netbook de Tsu-chan.

Busqué información sobre esa canción 'Somos una sola luz' que escuché en la mañana. Quería saber más de ella. ¿Desde cuándo hacía melodías? No digo que eso sea raro en ella, me refiero a que ella es una persona dura de convencer.

Un ruido llamó mi atención.

-Oh…- Se sentó frente a mí.- Llegaste. Dime, ¿Pensaste algo? Porque yo pensé en…- La interrumpí.

-Sí, pensé en algo genial, tiene lógica y podría funcionar.-

-Bien, cuéntame.-

-Es así…-

 **(En la mañana del día siguiente)**

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Me levanté para ir a despertar a Honoka, antes, preparé dos cafés.

-Honoka.- La zamarreé.- Honookaa.- Susurré para no despertar a Tsu-chan.-Honoka mierda.- Golpee muy despacio su cachete, lo que la despabiló.

-En un momento estoy en la cocina.- Asentí saliendo del cuarto.

Tomaba mi café esperándola, a los minutos ella salió, vestida con una campera muy casual de color gris con una capucha integrada, unos pantalones jean negros y unos borcegos.

Tomó el café.

-Está… Muy bueno.-

-Está hecho por mí. ¿Qué esperabas?- Había dejado de hacer eso, por costumbre lo dejé salir.

Se mantuvo callada hasta que terminó. La primera parte del plan era intercambiar peinados.

-Ven, te haré las twintails primero.- Asintió y se dejó arreglar por mí, al terminar me dio lugar.

-¿La misma que uso yo?-

-La misma.- Con su garganta imitaba el sonido de una canción, era muy parecido a la del día anterior.

Terminamos y nos dispusimos a partir a la estación de policía.

Las personas no me miraban tanto, con la coleta al costado que Honoka acostumbraba no me parecía mucho a la 'Yazawa Nico' que describieron. Otra vez, sentía una molestia en mi pierna, ese sueño me dejó muy mal. De hecho, lo había vuelto a soñar pero un poco menos malo, a lo que quiero llegar es, que no me torturaron tan insanamente.

-Nos acercamos. ¿Encontraste a alguien?-

-Sí, aquel chico creo que se ofrecerá.- Apuntó a un niño rubio, con unos ojos marrones, de pequeña estatura.- Ven.- La seguí.

-Oye, niño. Buen día. Mira, nosotras necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Queremos que dejes esto en la estación de policía.- Honoka le mostró el pendrive.- Si te preguntan di que solo lo encontraste, nada más. Nos ayudarías en demasía.

-¿Demasía?-

-Tú solo entrégalo. ¿Lo harás?- El chico levantó sus hombros y tomó el pendrive.

-Gracias, ven.-

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la estación, nos colocamos en la esquina mientras Honoka le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía todas mis esperanzas en el plan.

-Bien.-

Honoka lo despidió, esperando a que nada pasara tal vez. A los segundos de entrar, el niño salió dirigiéndose a nosotras.

-¿Y bien?- Honoka preguntó.

-Listo. Me preguntaron qué era pero no supe responderle.-

-Gracias. Hasta otra, niño.- Nos estábamos retirando pero él nos llamó.

-No es gratis…- Pude ver cómo Honoka apretó sus manos, volteó hacia el niño y se acercó.

-¿Tienes el descaro de decir eso? ¿Por haber dejado un pendrive en una mesa?-

-Sí.- El niño respondió secamente.

-Mira niño. Eres demasiado estú...- Le tapé la boca a Honoka, quién sabe si el niño nos delataría si lo llegábamos a tratar mal.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Respondí fríamente.

-Yo…- Tocó el revés de su brazo y puso una cara adolorida.

-¿Qué tienes?- Él no respondió.-Niño. ¿Qué… Tienes?- Obtuve el mismo resultado.

Me acerqué a él y lo di vuelta para encontrarme con un superficial corte, varios moretones.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Papá.- Susurró.- Mamá.- Si mal no pensaba, era eso que pasaba.

-¿Entonces… Quieres que nosotras hagamos algo?- Su cara se iluminó.

-¿Ustedes podrían? No, no. Papá es una persona fuerte.-

-Niño. Puedo asegurar y jurar que tu padre no es un mínimo de lo que somos nosotras.- Le guiñé el ojo y sonrió.- ¿Dónde vives?-

-Nico-chan… ¿Qué haces?- Solo me quedé callada.

-Cerca de donde nos encontramos. Síganme, Papá tiene que estar en casa.- Tomó mi mano y me guió. Honoka no tenía otra que seguirnos así que igualó mi paso.

 **(…)**

-Esa es mi casa.- Apuntó a una acogedora casa, con la puerta entreabierta y un auto estacionado con la puerta abierta.

-Honoka, prepárate. Hombres así tienden a agarrar un arma.-Asintió, me siguió.

-Niño. Quédate aquí, no te muevas por nada del mundo.- Asintió con temor.

Entramos, todo estaba oscuro. La cocina era lo único iluminado, la alacena estaba abierta con varias cosas que había caído de ahí. El cajón de esos 'cubiertos' estaba abierto.

-Nico-chan.- Honoka susurró, cuando me volteé ella estaba apuntando con su dedo hacia el fondo de la casa.

Me acerqué a ella, cuando un grito casi ahogado se escuchó. Nos acercamos al final del hogar, tragué saliva y lento abrí la puerta.

Me encontré con una escena en la que el padre estaba arriba de la madre del niño, tenía sus nudillos llenos de sangre, se levantó de la mujer dejando verla. Ella estaba con la nariz quebrada, su ojo morado, nariz y labio sangrando.

-Nico-chan. Entraré, lo distraeré, cuando el caiga tu entras y haces una llave muy simple. El caso es dormirlo.

Nunca había hecho una llave en mi vida, un día recuerdo haber visto una pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. El momento me lo diría.

-Hey.- Honoka entró cerrando la puerta lo suficiente para que yo no sea descubierta y para que pueda ver.

-¿Quién eres perrita? ¿Amiga de esta zorra infiel?-

-No amiga. Amiga de alguien cercano a ti. Desde aquí se huele tu olor a alcohol, ven.- Adoptando una posición de defensa Honoka lo provocó.

Él sin dudarlo se tiró tratando de embestir a lo que Honoka se hizo a un lado empujándolo contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?- Honoka se acercó a la mujer sin despegar su vista del hombre. Al no recibir respuesta se preparó para otro ataque.

Si bien nosotras habíamos pasado por mucho aprendiendo mucho. Nuestros reflejos no eran de alguien experimentado o algo por el estilo. Por ende, el hombre hizo un amague de golpear con la izquierda lo que puso a Honoka tratando de esquivar hacia la derecha, rápidamente usó su derecha para golpear desde abajo en el mentón a Honoka, dejándola en el suelo.

Usé esa oportunidad, entré, el ruido de la puerta provocó que él se fijara en la misma dejándome una perfecta pose para golpearlo en el rostro. Lo logré, recogí a Honoka para alejarla de su lado. El hombre se levantó, tronó su cuello y dedos. Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Nico-chan. Un paso en falso y se acabó.-

-Le prometí no morir a alguien.- Dejé bruscamente a Honoka en la pared porque se había tirado hacia mí. Logré esquivarlo.

Inspeccionaba en los pocos segundos entre ataque alguna forma de quitarle el cuchillo.

Él se tiró, su ataque iba dirigido a mi cuello, con mi mano derecha, en cuestión de milisegundos, empujé hacia arriba y a la derecha su mano ejerciendo una fuerza desde su codo. Lo que dejó su brazo desde su codo arriba de mi hombro derecho. Una oportunidad para dejarlo inmovilizado.

Pasé mi brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello en su hombro izquierdo. Mi mano derecha por su hombro izquierdo, agarrando el antebrazo de mi mano derecha dejando solo su cuello y su mano derecha en el agarre.

Puse un pie detrás de su pie izquierdo y tiré hacia el lado contrario para dejarlo en el suelo. El con su mano izquierda golpeaba repetidas veces el lado derecho de mi estómago. Logré hacer que soltara el cuchillo, lo liberé del agarre y rápidamente golpee su cara, dejándolo aturdido el suficiente tiempo para que yo recogiera el cuchillo y alejarme.

-Honoka, ¿Estás bien?-

-No. El golpe me dejó bastante mareada. No veo bien.- Mi suerte era muy poca.

Él se levantó.

-Nada mal, nena.-

Torpemente quise atacar pero él pudo hacer que yo perdiera el cuchillo golpeando mi mano, el mismo cayó cerca de la mujer en el suelo.

Mientras miraba mi mano, había olvidado que estaba en una pelea, levanté mi mirar para encontrarme con él a nada de mí.

Golpeó mi rostro muchas veces, cuando llegué al piso de los golpes, él no paró, estaba muy cerca de Honoka, ella se veía perdida por lo poco que podía ver yo en ese momento. De pronto los golpes cesaron y pude verlo a él con una expresión de dolor e impresión en su cara.

La mujer ya no se encontraba en el piso.

Él idiota se arrodilló, detrás de él caía sangre.

-No me hagas hacer esto.- El hombre se volteó solo para decir.

-Zorra.- Ella por ira clavó el cuchillo en la frente del hombre.

Un grito nos ensordeció.

Miramos a la puerta y estaba el niño.

Tenía varias razones para gritar. Honoka tenía el mentón sangrando, mi cara era sangre literalmente, su madre había matado a su padre frente a él. Las sirenas de policía se escuchaban acercándose.

-Oh no. Honoka.- Me acerqué a ella toda adolorida.- Ayúdame tú a mí, has un esfuerzo, tú estás en mejores condiciones que yo. Tenemos que irnos.-

Luego de zamarrearla ella reaccionó, me preguntó qué hacíamos aquí y porqué estaba así. Solo le dije que la policía estaba en camino.

Ella cruzó un brazo por mi espalda llegando a mi otro brazo para así ayudarme a caminar.

-¿Por dónde?-

-¿Qué sabré yo? Por detrás de la casa, rápido.- Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás de la casa, era un jardín muy mal cuidado con basura en él, el pasto era de un tono amarillo, creo que no podría decirle pasto.

Había un callejón que daba hacia otra calle pero había que saltar la valla.

-Ven.- Me levantó logrando que yo quedara detrás de la valla, ella demoró menos pero lo logró.

Se quitó su campera para ponerla sobre mi cabeza, nadie tendría que ver mi rostro.

 **(…)**

-Las personas…-

-¿Qué tienen?- Susurré adolorida.

-Nos miran. Solo espero que no llamen a la policía.-

 **(…)**

Llegamos al departamento.

-Tsubasa-chan, rápido.- En un casi grito Honoka dijo.

Tsubasa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme con un labio roto y una frente sangrando, nos hizo pasar, Honoka me sentó en el sillón mientras Tsu fue a buscar el botiquín.

-Tú y tus ideas. Si nos íbamos el niño no nos recordaría porque podríamos intercambiar los peinados y listo. Nada habría sucedido.-

-No…-Tosí.- No me arrepiento. Ese imbécil se lo merecía.- Reí a media boca.- Sabes, de pequeña tenía una amiga que tenía el mismo problema con sus padres.-

-Lo arreglaron Nico-chan. Cuando volvamos a Japón la verás de nuevo.-

-Fue asesinada.- La cara de Honoka era de no esperarse.

-Fue asesinada junto a su madre por su padre. Un día simplemente no asistió más al colegio. Yamauchi Nanako… Interesante, ¿no? Mi madre me lo comunicó años después, necesitaba madurar un poco más para recibir una noticia así.-

-Lo lamento.-

-No lo lamentes. Luego conocí a otra chica. Una amiga que fue una segunda madre para mí. Su figura siempre le trajo problemas con las miradas, sus padres, por trabajo, la dejaban sola por meses, cuando me conoció dejó de estar sola. Ella lee las cartas, es una persona muy inteligente. Aún nadie es perfecto para ella. Su único defecto es que le gustaba molestarme demasiado, por cualquier cosa que pudiera tener doble sentido ella me molestaba.-

 **(Flashback)**

 _-Nicocchi.-_

 _-Nozomi.-_

 _-¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa? Bueno, tú sabes, estaré sola desde hoy hasta unos meses más.-_

 _-Creo que no hay problema, pero cuida tus medias, son olorosas._

 _-¿Mis medias?- Fingió tristeza._

 _-Sí. Por eso duermo sin ellas, dejan un olor repugnante.-_

 _-Nicocchi. Dormir sin ellas es muy pervertido y más aún que me lo cuentes a mí.-_

 _-¿Qué? Nozomi. ¿Acaso quieres tu medicina diaria de masaje en tus pechos?-_

 _-No me asustas Nicocchi. Aprendí a defenderme.-_

 _-Puedes haber aprendido a defenderte, pero no de mis cosquillas.- Acto seguido comencé a tocar los lados de su estómago, dejándola en el piso.- ¿Ahora te asustó, Nozomi?- Puse una risa maliciosa._

 _-Por favor. No.- Tragó saliva._

 _-Yazawacchi, Tojoucchi. Al salón, rápido.- Una maestra nos llamó._

 _*Hmph*- Te has salvado Nozomi, pero esta noche no será igual.-_

 _Ella rió nerviosa._

 **(Fin flashback)**

-Lo lamento de todas formas. Mañana iremos por los pasajes a Japón, por cierto, ¿De qué parte de Japón eres?-

-Akihabara, Tokyo. ¿Ustedes?-

-Oh, entonces seguiremos juntas Nico-chan.-

-Escucha. Si ese niño entregó bien ese pendrive, mañana tendrían que aparecer noticias sobre él.- Apoyé mi mentón sobre mi mano que estaba sobre mi regazo.- Ay.-

Honoka soltó una carcajada.

-No es bueno reírse de las desgracias de los demás.- Dije avergonzada por mi descuido.

Tsubasa llegó con todo para curarme el labio.

-Sí que demoraste un poco. Ya podría haber muerto.- Con una sonrisa dije, ella solo seguía pasando la gasa con alcohol sobre la herida.

-Ya no podrás tomar café hasta unos días Nico-chan.-

-Lo sé. Es una lástima. ¿Cuántos pendríve's tenemos?

-Tres. ¿Por?-

-Falta uno.- Revisé mi bolsillo.- Oh, no es nada. Aquí está.-

Mi labio cada vez expulsaba menos sangre al igual que mi frente. Al terminar, Tsu y Honoka se dispusieron a ir a su habitación.

-Ellas cada vez están más cerca.- Susurré. Levanté mis hombros y encendí el televisor.

-¿Habrá muerto Gleen? En el episodio de este domingo lo sabrán.- Apagué el televisor, suficiente publicidad para un día, solo duró un par de segundos el televisor encendido.

Me retiré a mi cama, la cama era más cómoda que nunca, tal vez por la acción del día.

Cerré mis ojos.

Dormí…

 **(…)**

El delicioso olor de un café me despertó. Froté mis ojos y sobé mi pierna, ese sueño…

Llegué a la cocina y vi a Honoka estar preparando café mientras Tsu estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Nico-chan. Nada de café.- Ahí recordé que no podía tomar.

-Un poco no hará nada.-

-Cómo quieras. Si te quemas la herida no me haré cargo.-

Honoka me sirvió, olí todo el café desde cierta distancia, llevé la taza a mi boca, al momento de dejar caer el café en mi boca el mismo tocó la herida, de hecho, corrió y se revolcó en ella. Inmediatamente solté la taza dejándola en la mesa bruscamente.

-¡Ah mierda!-

-Te lo advertí.-

-Ja. Ja.- Sarcásticamente dije.

Cuando Honoka terminó su café, se levantó. Al volver de dónde sea que haya ido.

-Bien, iremos por el pasaje hacia Japón.-

Tsu-chan escuchó y como un rayo fue a cambiarse, más tranquila por mi parte fui a hacer lo mismo.

Al terminar ambas nos dispusimos a partir.

 **(En el aeropuerto)**

-Buenos días, díganme.-

-Veníamos por tres pasajes a Akihabara, Tokyo, Japón.-

-Ah, sí. No muchas personas viajan hacia allá, sus pasaportes por favor.-

Tsu le entregó el suyo al igual que Honoka y yo.

-Bien… Señorita Yamauchi… Señorita Maiko y… ¿Kira?- Nos miró con incertidumbre.- Hey, Joy, ¿cómo describieron en las noticias a la recepcionista de ese psiquiátrico?- Tragué saliva, habíamos olvidado que ella era la recepcionista y fue nombrada en la noticia.

-Pelo castaño…- Miró a Tsu.- Poca estatura y… No, no te preocupes, no es ella. Dijeron que sus ojos eran de un tono verde.-

-Está bien. Disculpe el malentendido. En unas horas el vuelo a Akihabara estará aquí, disfruten el vuelo.-

Nos alejamos de ese lugar para sentarnos. Honoka y yo no lo creíamos.

-¿En qué momento?-

-Cuando bajamos del auto que nos trajo, coloqué estas cosas en mis ojos, me entra el miedo de que una de ellas se quede en mi ojo.-

No lo habíamos notado pero ella tenía los ojos negros.

-Eso fue… Inesperado.-

-Lo sé.- Nos sonrió.

 **(Una hora después)**

-El vuelo estará aquí en un tiempo. Iré a comprar algo.-

-Ten cuidado Nico-chan.- Asentí y partí.

Regresé con bebidas y frituras. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella ahora mismo.

-Bien. El itinerario sería: Ir a la casa de Tsu-chan primero, luego a la mía y finalmente a la de Nico-chan. ¿Está bien?- Propuso Honoka.

-Por mí está bien.- Cruzándome de brazos esperando a que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

 **(Horas después)**

 _-El vuelo a Akihabara, Tokyo está a punto de llegar. Les rogamos no olvidar nada porque el aeropuerto ni el personal del mismo se hace cargo de pérdidas a menos que sean extraviados previamente a haber pasado por la cinta transportadora. Disfruten el viaje.-_

Una voz por algún megáfono colocado en el techo llamó nuestra atención.

-Es hora chicas.- Asintieron mientras se levantaban.

Aunque fueran horas de la noche, el aeropuerto seguía repleto de personas a tal punto de que teníamos que andar de las manos para no perdernos. Cada cuanto miraba hacia las paredes para ubicarme con alguna guía buscando el vuelo de nosotras, segundos después encontramos el pasillo que daba hacia fuera la puerta era cuidada por un policía, detrás de nosotras venían bastantes personas. Nos acercamos.

-Necesitamos que esperen aquí unos minutos. Tenemos pensado hacer que todos entren en un solo viaje hacia el avión.- Asentimos. Nos sentamos a la derecha de la puerta cuando observábamos llegar a muchas más personas, ellas recibían la misma respuesta con distintas palabras que salían del guardia.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo casi lleno.

-Bien. Síganme.- El guardia abrió la puerta dejando entrar un infernal frío.

Unas personas se nos adelantaron pero nosotras íbamos cerca del guardia.

-De a uno y en fila para evitar accidentes.- Nos gritó.

Subimos, ubicamos nuestros asientos. A mí me tocaba sentarme separada de Tsu y Honoka, esperaba que mi acompañante no fuera alguien molesto. A los minutos de sentarnos, una mujer se me acercó, me pidió permiso y se sentó.

Comenzó a leer por mi parte la observé unos segundos para voltear a los demás asientos.

Personas seguían entrando, se podría decir que era raro que cupieran en el avión. Saqué unos auriculares, levanté mi mano para conectarlos en la parte de arriba a mi derecha, ya que yo no ocupaba el asiento de la ventana, la mujer a mi lado miró hacia donde llevaba mi mano.

-¿Qué les pasó a tus dedos?- Era raro que preguntase eso pero tampoco es común ver a una persona con ocho dedos.

-Nada.- Fríamente respondí mirando su libro.- ¿Qué lees?-

-¿Acaso no ves?- Sarcásticamente, algo que me irritó en gran escala.

-Tu mano cubre la tapa. ¿Cómo quieres que vea?-

-Oh. "El gran Gatsby"-

-¿Trata?-

-Pues. En la contratapa dice "Jay Gatsby. Una persona a quien solo le mueve una obsesión: Recuperar un amor de juventud. Sin embargo, Daisy, es una muchacha que forma parte de una sociedad frívola y aburrida de sí misma, una criatura encantadora y también dañina." Es lo que describe al libro. Lo otro sería hablarte mucho sobre él.- Me sonrió cuando terminó.

-Interesante…- Me quité el abrigo y lo coloqué sobre mí, desde mi cabeza hasta mi cintura para que la luz no me llegase, aún continuaba escuchando música.

Sentía el raro mirar en mis dedos. Esa chica me sacaría de quicio en algún momento.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía que transmitían los auriculares.

Dormí…

 **(…)**

Me desperté por un movimiento brusco. Tanto que casi rompo la ficha de los auriculares, me quité la campera de encima de mí para ver qué sucedió. Me levanté para buscar a alguna azafata. Al final, luego de la puerta encontré a dos de ellas tomando café.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Con una voz adormilada pregunté. Una de ellas dejó el café y se levantó para pararse enfrente de mí.

-Turbulencias, nada grave señorita.-

-Oh, entonces seguiré durmiendo.-

-Espere…- Me di la vuelta.-… ¿Quiere ayuda con su labio?- No entendía lo que me decía hasta que llevé mi mano hacia mi labio encontrando con que sangraba levemente.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- Me llevó hacia donde ella estaba sentada mientras recogía un botiquín.

Echó muy poco alcohol en la gasa y la pasó por mi labio, dolió pero no mucho. Cuando terminó, le agradecí para volver a dormir.

Mientras me dirigía a mi asiento pude ver a Honoka y Tsu durmiendo, Tsu se encontraba sobre su hombro. Esas chicas terminarían juntas me dije, míralas ahora.

Sonreí, me fui a sentar. La mujer con la que hablé antes de dormir estaba despierta mirando por la ventana, cuando me senté ella me miró por unos segundos para luego seguir viendo la ventana.

 **(…)**

-Nico-chan…- Murmuré cosas sin sentido, quería seguir durmiendo.- Nico-chaaaan.- Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme una Tsu zamarreándome.

-¿Qué sucede?- Bostecé.

-Eres la última en despertarse, llegamos hace cinco minutos.- Una vergüenza me invadía.

Rápidamente me incorporé para salir del avión.

-¿Honoka?-

-Está recogiendo el equipaje.-

No habíamos avisado a nadie de nuestra llegada para que fueran a esperarnos. Lo que sí, tenía que haber una persona con uno de nuestros nombres para un taxi. Entramos, recogimos nuestro equipaje, hubo un inconveniente con una maleta pero a los minutos la encontramos, luego, nos dirigimos a buscar a alguien con uno de nuestros nombre.

Era una persona vestida muy casualmente, tenía un cartel con los Kanjis "Kösaka Honoka".

 **(Presente)**

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió en casa de Hono-chan y Tsu-chan?-

-Dije que quería saber todo. No es que tenga miedo de que hayas hecho algo indecente en alguno de esos hogares.-

-¿Cuándo madurarás y me dirás realmente lo que piensas?- Toco su nariz muy despacio lo que le provoca una dulce vergüenza.

-Nunca. Contigo no se puede madurar… Ni hablar de eso.- Rio. Continúo.

 **(Pasado)**

-Bien Kösaka-san. ¿A dónde?-

-Am. Al centro, de ahí iremos nosotras caminando.-

-No se diga más.- Arrancó el auto.

Akihabara había cambiado mucho. GAMER's no era la misma pequeña tienda, ahora tenía una gran edificio. Tenía que visitarlo en algún momento, estaba ansiosa por ver a dos personas en especial.

-UTX.- Susurré. Esa era la preparatoria a la que quería asistir, pero por razones del universo terminé yendo a otra en la que conocí a Nozomi, eso era lo mejor que me había pasado luego de asistir la primera vez a Otonokizaka.

Minutos conduciendo el hombre, Tsu y Honoka estaban muy juntas. En cambio, yo, admiraba el centro que hacía tiempo no veía.

-Aquí.- El auto se detuvo. Honoka pagó y salió seguida de nosotras.

-Mi casa está cerca de aquí.- Tsu al terminar de hablar nos dispusimos a seguirla.

 **(…)**

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, bien decorada y parecía que había una reconstrucción en la parte trasera. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y luz provenía del interior. Tsu suspiró.

-Escuchen. Mi familia es muy rara. Afirmen a todo lo que pregunten, si mal no recuerdo a esta hora del día tendría que estar solo mi madre.- Asentimos. Ella suspiró una vez más y tocó dos veces, una voz diciendo "En un segundo" se escuchó desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una mujer de avanzada edad en muy mal estado de ánimo, sin embargo, al instante en que vio a Tsu. Eso cambió un poco.

-¿Quién eres?- Con duda en sus palabras preguntó la mujer.

-Quién más podría ser.-

-No te reconozco. Lo lamento.-

Honoka y yo estábamos mal por Tsu. Que su madre no la reconozca debía ser una bomba de agua fría para ella.

-Ah.- Gritó.- Claro. Los ojos, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Dicho esto, se dio vuelta hacia la derecha y se tocó sus ojos. Volteó a su madre y la cara de la mujer comenzó a ser una cascada de agua.

-Tsucchi. Hija.- Acto seguido, se tiró a Tsu provocando que ambas terminaran en el piso.

Nos hizo pasar, conversamos sobre temas irrelevantes.

-Hija. ¿Cómo has conocido a tus amigas de aquí?-

Un silencio triste se formó en la sala.

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar.-

-No lo lamente Kira-san. Son sólo malas circunstancias.- Coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa. Su cara se convirtió en una de desagrado hasta que entendí porqué.

-Tus…-

-Sí. Mis dedos. No tienen nada de malo, sólo los perdí.- La interrumpí, odiaba que hablaran sobre mis dedos.-

Tragó saliva.

-Bien. Yo trabajaba en un psiquiátrico, era la recepcionista…- Tsu no quiso un silencio al parecer así que comenzó a contar una historia horrorosa colocándole una máscara de felicidad, rosa, para que su madre no se viera afectada ni nada.

-Conque eso, ¿eh? Me alegra que te haya despedido ese viejo, si recibías malos comentarios era lo mejor salir de ahí.- De alguna manera, su madre se comió la mentira.

Seguimos conversando hasta que llegó el hermano de Tsu. Nos saludó, unas lágrimas se le escaparon al verla otra vez. Treinta minutos después nos retiramos a lo de Honoka.

-Creo que has hecho bien en no contar lo que en verdad pasó.- Rompí el silencio que se formaba entre nosotras.

-Mi madre es muy sensible con cosas así, estoy segura de que si le contaba lo que en verdad pasó muy detalladamente ella habría vomitado o se habría descompuesto. Además, You-chan entra en esa historia.-

Honoka, quien no había hablado desde que salimos colocó su mano en el hombro de Tsu en forma de tranquilizarla.

 **(…)**

-¿Es aquí?

-Síp.-

-Una tienda… ¿De dulces?- Sarcásticamente dije.

-No tiene nada de raro Nico-chuan. Vengan.-

Honoka golpeó la puerta, a los segundos una figura muy bien formada se dejó ver.

-¿Yukiho?- Honoka tampoco lo creía, esa "Yukiho" parecía haber cambiado a como Honoka la recordaba.

Abrazó suavemente a Honoka con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Onee-chan. Te hemos esperado un largo tiempo. Ven, Padre ha salido a realizar unos encargos… ¡Madree!- Gritó.

A los segundos, una mujer, que no parecía tan anciana, se presentó. Gritó por la emoción y dejó a su hija en el suelo, miré a Tsu quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al igual que en el hogar de Tsu, hablamos de temas irrelevantes.

-Y dime. ¿Qué te hizo regresar? ¿Tu abuela está siendo cuidada por alguien?- Preguntó la mujer ansiosa con su hija al lado. Honoka tragó bastante.

-Oba-san… Está muerta.- Nunca supe si era la abuela de parte de su madre o su padre. Su madre decoró la comisura de sus ojos con lágrimas que nunca cayeron.

-Eso, no lo esperé.- Con un semblante triste soltó.

-Ella no fue la única. Había encargado a un amigo cuidarla ya que iría de compras, al volver, una persona a la que mi amigo le debía dinero asesinó a ambos y me dejó inconsciente.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé Madre. Tampoco me importa, ahora por suerte estoy aquí y no lo habría logrado sin ellas y otra persona.-

-Imagino que la otra persona se quedó allí. ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… Se quedó allá. Descansando.- Dijo lo último casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

-No es nada. Escucha, en unas horas volveré, tenemos que ir aún a la casa de Nico-chan.-

-Onee-chan. Recién llegas y ¿Ya quieres irte otra vez?-

-Lo siento Yukiho, es algo que tenemos que hacer.- Su hermana asintió y partimos.

Como todo estaba diferente se me dificultaba ubicarme pero lo lograría, mientras caminábamos:

-Honoka. Lamento lo de tu abuela pero, gracias por ocultarle a You-chan.- Confesé subiendo la voz al final.

-No podemos hablar de ella. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Tsu-chan rompió esa regla, recibirá su castigo…- Sonrió.-… Esta noche.-

Miré a Tsu que puso una cara horrorizada y tapó su entrepierna.

-¿En serio?- Era raro porque llevábamos poco tiempo y por la acción de Tsu pareciera que se conocían desde la infancia haciendo "cosas".- Des-ver-gon-za-das.- Fue lo único que dije y lo último.

 **(…)**

Llegamos al complejo de apartamentos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a los tres demonios y mi madre. Si mal no contaba, Kotarö tendría doce, Kokoa dieciséis y Kokoro dieciocho.

-Escuchen, quiero que entren seis segundos luego de que yo entre. Por favor, córranse de la puerta cuando yo ingrese.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo verás.- Reí.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, esperé unos segundos en los que no se escuchaban pasos viniendo a la puerta desde dentro. Toqué dos veces más, se escuchaban pasos hacia la puerta. Se abrió, dejando ver a Kotarö.

-Tú…- Sorprendida por el físico para un niño de doce años de Kotarö dije.

Él me reconoció al instante, no veías a muchas personas con el cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos de un tono rojo. Tsu y Honoka-chan me hicieron caso, se quedaron al costado de la puerta.

En unos milisegundos estaba a punto de caer, Kotarö me había abrazado con fuerza.

-Kotarö. ¿Quién es?- Una chica más se acercó a la puerta. Al reconocerme, se abalanzó sobre mí, estando a nada de caer.

-¿Qué sucede?- La restante se quedó sin habla al verme y cuando se tiró sobre mí caí al piso.

Tosí por la fuerza que se ejercía en mi pecho.- Sí que no han cambiado.-

-Nico/Onee-san/Onee-chan.- Se escuchó a la vez.

Se levantaron de encima de mí. Ingresé a la casa pero antes les dije que por eso que conservaran distancia de la puerta. Al entrar mi madre estaba preparando la cena, no había escuchado nada ya que tenía unos auriculares puestos que venían de su bolsillo.

Me miró y dejó inmediatamente todo lo que hacía para abrazarme.

Nos sentamos, ella terminó de preparar la cena y sirvió a todos en la mesa.

-No esperaba a que llegaras hoy hija. A veces creía que nunca más regresarías porque eras una exitosa periodista. Kokoro se iría con su novio pero al parecer no irá.-

-Nishiki-kun puede esperar. Onee-san es más importante.- Kokoro respondía feliz.

-Eres mayor. No me coloques por encima de tus relaciones.-

-No importa, él me entenderá como yo supe entenderlo.-

Comimos en silencio. Kokoro fue la primera en terminar pero prefirió seguir sentada.

-Hija. ¿Qué pasó con tu carrera? ¿El sueño?- Al escuchar eso, dejé de comer y acaricié mi pierna, aún sentía como dolía al recordarlo.

-Pues. Digamos que tuve inconvenientes, viví un suceso que me hizo no querer tocar más una cámara en mi vida.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Algún día te contaré. En unos momentos saldré a ver a las chicas.-

-Está bien, pero, más te vale que sea pronto.- Asentí para continuar con mi comida.

-Nico… Tengo dos cosas. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte? Recuerdo que cuando estabas aquí solo te decía "Periodista número uno."- Kotarö preguntaba.

-Dime como quieras, eso no es importante. ¿Qué es lo otro?-

-¿Qué sucedió con tus dedos?- El momento en que los perdí llegó a mi cabeza por lo tanto se me dificultó comer lo que había llevado a mi boca.

-Kotarö. Te dije que no lo preguntaras.- Kokoa golpeó despacio el hombro a Kotarö.

-No se preocupen, no es nada. Simplemente, los perdí.- Les guiñé un ojo, terminé de comer y esperé a Tsu y Honoka-chan.

Cuando ellas terminaron nos dispusimos a partir.

-Madre. En una hora regreso.-

-Vuelve pronto, tenemos que hablar.- Asentí y partimos.

 **(…)**

-Sabes Nico-chan. Podrías poner un puesto que diga "Vea dos manos con ocho dedos en total por muy poco" así ganas dinero.- Honoka decía una de las pocas estupideces de siempre.

La miré con enojo a lo que sonrió.

-Creo que nos separamos aquí, te vemos mañana Nico-chan. Vendremos a buscarte a tu casa.- Tsu se preparaba para partir hacia la izquierda con Honoka. Las saludé y nos separamos.

Se me hacía raro estar sola ahora, ellas desde ese momento me habían acompañado sin despegarnos en ningún momento.

 **(…)**

El frío de la noche recorría mi cuerpo, temblaba, podía visualizar mis exhalaciones, las personas que pasaban por mi costado eran personas que parecían peligrosas pero nada me importaba, quería verla pero, es más conveniente dejar lo mejor para el final, ¿cierto?

Además, nada me asustaría ahora. He pasado tantas cosas en un tiempo increíble. Un gato se apoyó sobre mi pierna y dio la vuelta para luego irse. Perdí dos de mis dedos, una persona que me ayudó sin conocerme a quien nunca le podré agradecer y una persona que no llegaré a conocer nunca, estoy segura de que ella tenía una gran familia que la extraña ahora mismo. Sabes.

Fui una idiota, ni siquiera me preocupé por ella, solo pensé en mí y en mí. Había dejado un poco de lado ser una persona egocéntrica al madurar pero a veces me era inevitable ocultarlo. Me he enamorado de una persona muy distinta a mí, pero a la vez igual. Un auto con hombres dentro me tocó el claxon, me dijeron idioteces de un necesitado y más. Ella tenía un mundo muy distinto al mío, pero en algo coincidíamos, en ese algo pude conocerla y al tiempo enamorarme de ella.

Nunca fui una persona de amistades, mi actitud egocéntrica me traía problemas. Las pocas personas que se han acercado a mí las valoro. Nozomi y ella. Son una de las pocas cosas más preciadas que tengo.

-El camino a la casa de Nozomi me parece más largo.- Susurré.

 **(Presente)**

-¿Piensas eso de mí?-

-¿Acaso no te lo he dicho aún? Déjame terminar.-

-Está bien, está bien.- Se acomoda en mi pecho.

 **(Pasado)**

-Espero que siga viviendo en ese lindo apartamento.- Susurré sonriendo por los recuerdos que llegaban a mí.

Había llegado, estaba en la acera del complejo de departamentos.

-Ah. ¿Cuánto habrás cambiado Nozomi?-

Me aventuré dentro. Había una persona en un costado en la entrada detrás de un mostrador, supuse que tenía que hablar con él para saber si Nozomi vivía aún en el departamento.

-Buenas noches. Toujo-san ¿Sigue viviendo en el diecisiete?-

-¿De parte de quién?-

-Una amiga…- Al ver que el preguntaría otra cosa relacionado con saber de quién la buscaba me irrité.

-¿Qué amiga? Nombre, señorita.-

-Ah mierda.- Susurré desviando mi mirada por unos segundos lo que él seguro notó.- Yazawa Nico, pero sabes. No quiero que ella sepa que vine a buscarla.-

-Yazawa-san lamento informarle que Toujo-san nos pidió que no dejaran entrar a nadie.- Levanté mi ceja.

-Sé que es tu trabajo pero detesto que hagan eso.- Acto seguido fui a buscar yo misma a Nozomi. Si él me dijo que no esperaba a nadie tenía probabilidades de que Nozomi siguiera viviendo en el diecisiete.

No trató de detenerme.

Subí al segundo piso.

-Quince. Dieciséis… Diecisiete… Aquí vamos…- Dudé si tocar o no pero finalmente terminé haciéndolo.

-Enseguida.- Su voz sonaba mal o tal vez fue porque su voz podría cambiar, una puerta nos separaba sin contar la distancia desde donde lo dijo.

Al abrirse la puerta. Vi algo que jamás creí ver.

Nozomi tenía sus ojos totalmente rojos, una botella en la mano izquierda y su ropa estaba desgastada. Al verme solo dijo.

-Nico.- Indiferentemente…

-¿Qué… Mierda te pasó?- Su actitud y su apariencia me sorprendían.

-Oh. No es nada.- Levantó sus hombros.- Problemas del corazón… Ven, pasa.-

Entré al hogar, me encontré con una mesa rota. Botellas en el piso, un asqueroso olor.

-¿Nozomi?-

-Verás. Conocí a un chico, él era lindo conmigo, me dejé llevar por su encanto aún sabiendo que era mujeriego. Hace cinco días lo vi tener relaciones con tres mujeres más a la vez. Lo único que me dijo fue "Oh. Noncchi. Únetenos." Corrí todo lo que pude, me tropecé, me llevé puesta a personas delante nada me importaba. Llegué aquí y arrojé todo por la ventana.- Apuntó a la ventana y mi cara era de desprecio por ese idiota y pena por ella.- Así he estado, la última vez que salí fue hace tres días, le avisé al portero que le dijera al recepcionista que no quería recibir ningún tipo de visitas. Conociéndote no hiciste caso.-

-Sí, pero.-

-Ap, ap. ¿Qué sucedió con la periodista número uno?-

-Murió.-

-Conque sí, ¿eh?-

-Nozomi quiero ayudarte.-

-Nico. No hay nada que puedas hacer, déjalo, con el tiempo se arreglará.- Me dolió que me llamara Nico, ella no lo hacía. Se notaba que estaba mal en todo sentido pero era fuerte frente a mí.

-Está bien. No insistiré. Si me necesitas para paño de lágrimas llama a mi madre, mi teléfono lo he perdido en Colorado.- Asintió, antes de partir me di vuelta.- Mañana vendré para arreglar esta pocilga.-

Ahora solo quedaba su casa…

 **(Presente)**

-Así llegué a tu mansión ese día, supongo que lo recuerdas. Lloraste como todo un cachorrito por tu Nico.- Beso la punta de su nariz.

-Ja, ja. Lágrimas también corrieron por tus ojos… Idiota.- Avergonzada me dice.

-Ya. Vamos a dormir. Es solo una manía mía ver esos videos.- Afirma con su cabeza y nos recostamos en la cama. Pienso sobre este chico.

Minutos pasan rápido hasta que escucho su cálido respirar desde lejos. Me doy vuelta mirando su cara.

-Eres hermosa en realidad.- Una lágrima cae inconscientemente.

Me levanto, termino de vestirme para salir. No sin antes dejarle una nota.

Me llega un mensaje.

"Nicocchiiiii! Te extrañamos con Elicchi, ¿Cuándo vendrás?"

Termino de leer y comienzo a llorar. Quiero responderle pero no puedo.

Coloco la notebook y abro un documento de texto.

"Sabes. Hay tantas cosas que quiero explicarte, confesarte. No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Princesa, siempre, siempre, siempre. SIEMPRE. Te amaré, no cierres tu corazón a los demás, ábrelo, déjalos entrar tal y como hiciste conmigo. Esta no es una despedida, es un hasta luego. Te amo, mi dulce Maki." Las lágrimas llegan al teclado.

Leo el mensaje una vez más. Lo dejo al lado de la notebook.

Camino hacia la puerta, abro la misma.

-Hora de hacer algo bien por primera vez en mi vida.- Trono mi cuello, reviso mi arma, todo listo.

Arreglar cuentas es mi objetivo. Nadie… Absolutamente nadie se meterá con lo que más quiero en mi vida.

Maki-chan…

* * *

 **NA: Bien. Respondiendo a una duda. Sí, "amigas". ¿Por qué? simplemente porque cuando una persona cuenta una anécdota o historia puede darle términos a una persona que en un pasado no se usaban. Ej: En el pasado Honoka podría ser una conocida para Nico, pero, Nico confunde el término que le da en un presente llevándolo a un pasado. No sé si me explico. Las partes que no fueron Nico PoV son para entender un poco mejor la historia, obviamente, eso no le fue relatado a Maki. Bien, muchas gracias por leer. Fue leída mucho, mucho más de lo que esperé que lo leyeran y eso me pareció fantástico. Muchas gracias, de vuelta.**


End file.
